The L World Part Two: Last Chance
by idontlikegravy
Summary: Multifandom Crossover. The Immortals discover a worrying threat on Earth and together with SG1, Torchwood, The Doctor and some friends from Sunnydale they must battle to save the universe.
1. Learning Curve

**The L World**

Welcome to the weird and wonderful L World. Absolutely nothing to do with 'The L Word' this is a crossover 'verse, where I realised that I had titled my stories beginning with L. This trend may or may not continue, depends on how imaginative I'm feeling. The stories are all grounded in the Highlander universe initially, then crossing into other shows. Any timeline errors are deliberate or because I'm not that familiar with the show, so sorry. Also, I know how irritating glaring errors of continuity can be, so I've tried to do my best, but if the pesky continuity pixies have struck, there's not much I can do about it, sorry. The story is set in the now and near future, after the events of Highlander Endgame, but will not include anything that may occur in the new film 'The Source' as it is set in an AU. There is one rather major plotline that makes this an alternative Highlander universe, if you've read the first story you'll know that whilst it's not swimming in Denial, it's certainly a tributary of it, if you haven't read it and don't know what Denial is, go educate yourself and then come back when you are more enlightened.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows involved or any of the characters, and I'm not making any money out of them, I'm just doing this for the love of the shows and the love of Richie. All rights and ownership belong to whoever actually owns them, I'm just trying them on for size and I promise to return them good as new.

Warning: This story contains a non-graphic same sex relationship, so don't read it if that sort of thing offends. There's also the occasional bit of bad language, but I try to keep it to a minimum.

8. Learning Curve

Daniel sauntered up the path towards his building, his mind already on the delicious cup of coffee he was about to have. He had been off-world for nearly a month, living out of a tent on an uninhabited planet examining an Ancient temple. He didn't mind roughing it on a dig, but after three and a half weeks without civilisation he was relishing the thought of a cup of java and a long hot shower. Of all mankind's inventions, he thought idly, running hot water was almost certainly one of his favourites. Sometime he would have to ask Jack exactly how he felt about it, but he had a feeling the ancient Immortal's answer would be either beer or television. He was shaken from his thoughts as he put his key in the door by the Buzz of another Immortal. Not now, thought Daniel, not before I've had a shower. Still, he looked around for the source and spotted a beautiful, slender woman standing in a small park across the road from his building, sword in hand. Checking nobody was around; Daniel pulled his own sword from his coat and crossed the road. As he approached, the woman slipped into a small copse so they wouldn't be seen. That doesn't bode well, Daniel thought.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson. You look familiar, have we met before?"

"My name is Mary Warner and I know who you are Daniel Jackson, even if you don't know me. I've come to stop you spreading wild theories about who built the pyramids."

"Is that all? Well, I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing, but I gave up on all that ten years ago. I work for the government now, don't even give lectures much."

"I know, that's why it took so long to find you. You shouldn't have given that lecture a year back. Imagine my surprise when I discovered you are one of us. I only came to silence you but I'll happily have your Quickening."

"Is that really necessary? Look I said I've stopped talking about aliens building the pyramids, can't we just go our separate ways?" Mary raised her sword, and Daniel noticed that it was Egyptian in style, although made of steel not bronze. He sighed and raised his own sword. "I guess not then." She muttered something that sounded a lot like Goa'uld to Daniel and charged at him. He parried her attack and returned his own, a Jaffa move. He hoped that she would underestimate him and he could end this quickly, he was too tired for a long fight. But to his surprise she anticipated his move and countered it with another move that was distinctly Jaffa in origin. Daniel might have dismissed this as coincidence except that he was now certain that she had spoken Goa'uld. The two locked blades and Daniel used his weight advantage to press against her, giving him chance to speak to her, in Goa'uld. "Who are you? What do you want?" Mary was startled, not expecting Daniel to know Goa'uld, but clearly understanding it and an icy dread gripped Daniel's stomach. He pressed the advantage he had created, disarming his opponent and bringing her to her knees by running her through the gut. He knocked her sword from her hand and leaned in close, repeating his previous questions in English, "Who are you? What do you want?" She snarled at him in defiance and pulled a secondary blade from her waistband. Acting on reflex, Daniel swung and delivered the final blow. As he did, he distinctly saw her eyes glow, but he had no time to assess this information as he was hit by his first Quickening. She was old and powerful and the Quickening would have been a lot to handle for anyone, but especially so for a first timer like Daniel. The trees around him exploded into fire and the lightning seemed to strike again and again unceasingly, but eventually it did stop and, exhausted, Daniel dropped to his knees. As he pulled himself to his feet, he glanced at the body and stopped, the icy dread closing tighter around him as he saw the familiar shape of a dead Goa'uld lying next to the body. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit a number on speed dial.

"Colonel Carter."

"Hey Sam, its Daniel. Listen do you think you could come by the park opposite my building? I've got something for you to add to your report."

"Something on the ruins? Can't it wait until morning?"

"No Sam, your other report." There was a brief pause from the other end of the conversation.

"I'll be there in five minutes."

Sam placed the Goa'uld in a specimen jar and helped Daniel to dispose of the body, and then the two of them went into Daniel's apartment. Daniel went to have his much deserved shower whilst Sam plugged in her laptop to find Mary Warner in the Watcher database and email her report to Joe Dawson, minus one or two details. She just finished sending it when Daniel came out of the bathroom.

"It's a shame you couldn't have simply captured her so we could interrogate her." Sam said as she punched up the info on the database.

"I tried, but it was a kind of kill or be killed situation, she didn't leave me much choice. Sorry." Sam grinned apologetically and turned to the screen.

"Wow you certainly know how to make enemies. According to the database, Mary Warner was 3500 years old. You're not going to believe this, but you just killed Nefertiti."

"My god, I knew she looked familiar. It's because I had seen her before, or at least her bust, that famous statue recovered from Amarna. Nobody ever found her mummy, although a rather ridiculous woman thought she had a few years ago." Daniel was warming to his topic and grew animated, "O and of course! Many scholars believe that the pharaoh Smenkare was actually Nefertiti. One of his names was Ankhkheperure-Merywaenre. Mery-Waenre/Mary Warner, do you see? It's actually quite clever really. This proves that she was Smenkare! Yet again I have some of the most revelatory news in Egyptology in the last fifty years and yet again I have to sit on it."

"Well what concerns me more is the fact that she was a Goa'uld as well as an Immortal and has been living here all this time, undetected." Daniel grew sombre at that.

"Yes, that is a concern. It's also disconcerting for Immortals if the Goa'uld know about us and can take us as hosts. Actually, why haven't they? They wouldn't need a sarcophagus anymore."

"Perhaps only she knew, or maybe even only took an Immortal as a host by accident. That kind of knowledge would give any Goa'uld power over the others, and they aren't known for their sharing. Perhaps we should try making tentative enquiries of the Tok'ra?"

"Um, I'd rather not just yet. It can't be common knowledge among the Goa'uld or Teal'c would have known about us. Let's talk to Jack first, see what he thinks."

"He's never exactly been trusting of the Tok'ra though; he's not likely to say yes."

"Still, I can't take responsibility for possibly revealing the existence of Immortals to the Tok'ra. Too much would be at stake." Sam nodded in agreement. They would go to see Jack the next time they had some leave, and until then they would let the subject drop. Sam packed up her laptop, and, after making sure Daniel was okay, she headed back to her lab. Daniel was too wired from the Quickening to sleep, so he worked on his own reports until he eventually nodded off on his couch.

He awoke with a start, sweat dripping from every pore. He had been having a nightmare about Abydos and Ra, only in his dream, he was the Goa'uld and he couldn't stop himself as he used a ribbon device to kill Sha'are. He walked into his bathroom, splashed cold water on his face and looked up at his reflection in the mirror. The eyes of the reflection flashed like a Goa'uld, and Daniel fell backwards, and off the couch. Disorientated, he looked around and realised that he had still been dreaming. Relieved, he noticed it was light and checked the time. Seeing it was already 6:30am, he decided he'd slept enough and headed for his shower.

Sam looked up from her workbench to see Daniel standing in the doorway. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Morning." She looked at her watch.

"Is it? Huh! I didn't notice." Daniel grinned at her.

"Feel like joining me for a little breakfast? I spotted blue jel-o." Sam smiled and got up. They walked down the corridor toward the mess hall.

"So, I was thinking it might be a good idea to check out that Mary woman's apartment, if the Watcher's have that information." Sam looked at him quizzically.

"I thought we weren't pursuing that until we'd got outside advice?"

"No, I know, but I thought that someone of her, experience, might have a few useful bits and pieces. Items that perhaps might be safer in Area 51."

"Ah, yes I see what you mean. Well perhaps I can get that information for you. I'll check the database after breakfast. We aren't scheduled off-world again for a while so I'm sure we can clear some leave with the General."

"Thanks Sam." They had entered the mess and were selecting their breakfast. Sam raised an eyebrow as Daniel piled a huge amount of food onto his tray. "Last night has given me an appetite." he said in response to her look. "It gave me something else as well." he said as they sat down. Sam looked at him, concerned, "Nightmares. Specifically that featured yours truly as a Goa'uld."

"Well that's hardly surprising, is it? After what happened last night." she whispered conspiratorially.

"Yes, but no, it was more than that." They ate in silence for a few moments, Sam digesting what had been said as much as the food.

"Perhaps it was more than that. Perhaps…" she lowered her voice and leaned forward, "We know that the Goa'uld have a genetic memory, and that a Quickening is the absorption of all the knowledge and power of an Immortal. What if, with Nefertiti's Quickening, you also absorbed the genetic memory of the Goa'uld?" Daniel looked horrified by the thought.

"I don't want it."

"Come, on Daniel! Think about it, we've been after that kind of information for the last decade. Think what we could do with it."

"Yes and think what I might do with it, what I might become. Don't you remember the vision that the Harsesis child showed me?" Sam looked abashed.

"I'm sorry, you're right. It's too much for one human, even one like you. But what if you have no choice as to whether you remember it or not? I've read other Watcher accounts of Immortals who took on personality traits of Immortals they had killed."

"Really not helping. I'm going to call the old guy and get him to meet with us. If anyone should be able to help with this, it should be him. Get that address please." Sam nodded and Daniel left the room. Sam watched him go and hoped that his snippiness was down to lack of sleep.

The members of SG-1 entered the apartment of Mary Werner and fanned out. The Watcher database said she lived alone in her Washington apartment, and Daniel couldn't detect another Immortal, but they were still on their guard. They had had too many nasty surprises in the past to take any chances. They cleared the apartment, and then began looking for any Goa'uld technology or artefacts she might have stashed. They turned the place upside down, but couldn't find anything, until Cameron noticed something odd about the fireplace.

"Is it me, or does that seem deeper on the outside?" He walked over to it and tapped the wall. Instead of the sound of brick, a hollow wooden sound echoed back. "Looks like we got a secret compartment here."

"We should look for a release of some sort." Sam said as Mitchell simultaneously used the butt of his sidearm to hammer a hole in the wall. "Alternatively, you could just trash the place." Cameron gave her a scathing glance before going forward to examine the contents of the secret compartment.

"Ho ho ho! Looks like we hit the jackpot boys and girl!" He reached in and pulled out a ribbon device, a healing device, several tablets with text on, and one strange device that none of them recognised. It looked a little like a hand device, but modified for another purpose. Daniel picked it up and examined it.

"Any ideas?" Sam asked.

"None whatsoever. But I get a funny feeling when I look at it, a tingle at the base of my neck."

"At the base of your neck?" Sam asked darkly, "Like where a Goa'uld would take up residence?" Daniel looked at her, then nodded once. "Well that can't be good. Teal'c, have you ever seen a hand device like this?"

"No, indeed I have not, but the initial design is primitive, similar to an earlier design for the hand device. Similar but not the same."

"Well that makes sense," Daniel mused, "Nefertiti would have been here on Earth for millennia, so she would only have access to the Goa'uld technology that was around then. We should take it back to the base so Sam and I can analyse it further."

"As far as the General is concerned, we were acting on intel that this Mary Warner was a member of the Syndicate and upon investigation we discovered that she had indeed been compromised." Sam said. The others all nodded their agreement. None of them particularly enjoyed deceiving the General, but telling the truth raised too many questions that risked exposing Jack and Daniel.

Back at Cheyenne Mountain, Daniel and Sam ran every test they could think of, including Sam trying to use it on a test dummy, but nothing shed any light on the mysterious object. Daniel translated the tablets they had found, but it was nothing more than Nefertiti's diary. Historically fascinating, and Daniel was once again kicking himself that he could never publish such information, but no help in figuring out the device. Daniel was briefly concerned at how easily he read the tablets, but he hoped that came from Nefertiti's Quickening rather than the inherited Goa'uld knowledge.

Three days later the members of SG-1 were sat in the briefing room, waiting for the General.

"So any luck with that hand device thingy?" Cameron asked. Sam and Daniel both shook their heads.

"I think Angus might be able to help." Daniel said enigmatically. Jack's real name had become the codeword SG-1 could use to discuss their former CO when they weren't sure who was listening.

"Do you think?" asked Mitchell

"Well, yes, apart from Adam who else knows as much about this period of history? Plus he knows about the context, doesn't he."

"Ah, yes, context. That's always important." Daniel glowered at Mitchell, then chose to ignore the jibe.

"Well Adam knows a little, but he doesn't have clearance for everything and he's in the UK somewhere at the moment anyway. Besides, I trust Angus more. Sam and I are going to discuss all this with him when we get back from this mission." Cameron was about to ask when exactly they had arranged that, as they hadn't been off-base since their return from Washington and none of them would be dumb enough to call O'Neill from the base, but he was prevented by the arrival of the General. He was concerned that Sam and Daniel were keeping something from him, but he'd try to get it out of them during the mission.

"No, absolutely no way! There is no way you are going to ask the Tok'ra if they know about Immortals! Have you completely lost it Danny boy?" Jack was pacing around his living room like a caged tiger.

"But sir, if the Tok'ra can help us figure out what this device does…"

"Carter, you should be thinking like a Watcher here, not a member of the SGC. I know I'm not exactly objective when it comes to snake-heads, but do you really think the sane option here is to let them know that there are potential hosts out there who CANNOT DIE?! All it takes is for one operative to be compromised or for one of them to be a spy and we'll have what's left of the System Lords' armada breathing down our necks before you can say 'off the rack sale'."

"Jack, we know that, that's why we came for your advice. We're in the dark here. Our most pressing concern is that device and if it connects to us somehow."

"Plus stopping Daniel's nightmares." Carter chipped in. This made Jack stop in his tracks and look at his student.

"Ever since the Quickening, I've been having nightmares about being a Goa'uld. Sam has this theory…"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jack sniped.

"..Sam has this theory that the Goa'uld genetic memory somehow got transferred to me with Nefertiti's Quickening." Jack finally sat down, opposite Daniel and looked at him.

"I wish I had something comforting to say, but I think it's a possibility. I'm sorry. But it may just be that because hers was such a powerful Quickening, and your first, that it hasn't settled yet. It's common to dream the memories of the person you…fought, right after the Quickening."

"I know that Jack, Richie told me about something that happened to him when he took on personality traits of someone he killed. But in the first nightmare I had, I was the Goa'uld and I killed Sha'are with a ribbon device. How could that be Nefertiti's memory?"

"Danny boy, sometimes a nightmare is just a nightmare. Even Immortals get bad dreams. Look, as far as we can tell, this Nefertiti was the only one right? I mean there are no Watcher records of Immortals with glowing eyes?" Sam shook her head, "Right, so I think we can assume she was the only one. She's dead, so just let it be. The more you worry about it, the worse the nightmares will be. You have to let it drop Daniel, okay?" Daniel nodded. "Good lad. We'll pay a little visit to Seacouver, visit Richie, I have some Immortal contacts in the city that may know something about the device if it makes you feel better. But it's over, there's no conspiracy here, nothing to worry about."

As Methos kneeled down to recover from the Quickening, Captain Jack walked over to his teacher and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well now that can't be right." Jack said. Methos looked up at his student and then followed his gaze. There, partially hanging out of the neck stump was the body of a small snake-like creature.

The L World will continue in Part 9: Losing My Religion

http://idontlikegravy. 


	2. Losing My Religion

**The L World**

Welcome to the weird and wonderful L World. Absolutely nothing to do with 'The L Word' this is a crossover 'verse, where I realised that I had titled my stories beginning with L. This trend may or may not continue, depends on how imaginative I'm feeling. The stories are all grounded in the Highlander universe initially, then crossing into other shows. Any timeline errors are deliberate or because I'm not that familiar with the show, so sorry. Also, I know how irritating glaring errors of continuity can be, so I've tried to do my best, but if the pesky continuity pixies have struck, there's not much I can do about it, sorry. The story is set in the now, after the events of Highlander Endgame, and slightly into the future, but will not include anything that may occur in the new film 'The Source' as it is set in a parallel world. There is one rather major plotline that makes this an alternative Highlander universe, if you've read the first story you'll know that whilst it's not swimming in Denial, it's certainly a tributary of it, if you haven't read it and don't know what Denial is, go educate yourself and then come back when you are more enlightened. I am not a member of Clan Denial, preferring to find a logical comeback instead (Not that I have anything against Clan Denial). Events maketh the man, not clothes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows involved or any of the characters, and I'm not making any money out of them, I'm just doing this for the love of the shows and the love of Richie. All rights and ownership belong to whoever actually owns them, I'm just having a party in their flat and promise to clean up after myself.

Warning: This story contains non-graphic same sex relationships, so don't read it if that sort of thing offends. There's also the occasional bit of bad language, but I try to keep it to a minimum.

9. Losing My Religion

Xander sat bolt upright in bed, waking Spike. The vampire stroked his lover's back and was concerned to feel it was clammy. That couldn't be good, he mused, even for an Immortal. "What's wrong Xand? Another nightmare?" he queried, though he already knew the answer. They had been living in Paris for a little over a year now and just a fortnight ago Xander had won his first Challenge. Every night since he had been having the nightmares.

"It was different this time. Full on Star Wars type crap, you know, spaceships and aliens, the whole enchilada." Spike moved to a sitting position and proceeded to stroke Xander's hair as he spoke, "I was in charge of this whole army and…" he broke off, staring intently at an Egyptian stela they kept on a dresser. "Okay, here's a question, how come I can suddenly read hieroglyphs?" Spike looked at him curiously.

"Seriously? You can read that inscription?"

"Like it was written in English. And I think I can speak Latin and Greek too."

"Well Latin I do know. Do you think this has something to do with the Quickening?" Spike asked in Latin. Without thinking, Xander replied in the ancient language.

"Maybe. I really don't know. Amanda warned me that I might take on a few personality traits of my opponent until the Quickening settled into my system, but she didn't mention anything like this." Spike slipped back into English.

"Xand, honey, we were just speaking in Latin and you didn't even notice." Xander looked at him, shocked, "I'm really worried about you, I think we should contact Rupert."

"Well I don't know how much he'll be able to help; he's the wrong kind of Watcher. Maybe we should go to the horse's mouth? If we go to Seacouver there are three experienced Immortals and Joe there. If anyone should know, it's them." Spike nodded in agreement. In the morning Xander could make arrangements for a night flight Stateside.

"But for now, even Immortals need their rest love." William cooed, gently pushing Xander back down in the bed and wrapping himself around him. Nothing was going to hurt his Xander on his watch, not even bad dreams.

After grabbing a beer from the fridge, Methos took up his customary slouch on Mac's couch, then, after making sure both Mac and Richie were watching, he placed his hand on Jack's thigh. Just a subtle, casual gesture, but one that spoke volumes to anyone who knew him, one that said 'I know what's going on and it's okay guys'. Mac took a step toward Richie and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Methos, there's something I think we should tell you." Methos looked innocently at them both, before deciding there was no fun in torturing them today.

"If you're about to tell me that you two have been doing the horizontal mambo, I already figured that out myself." he grinned at them.

"You did?" Richie exclaimed "Jeez, you knew, Amanda knew, does anybody not know?"

"If it's any consolation, I don't think Joe knows." He ducked as Richie threw a cushion at him, "Brat. Anyway, much as I adore discussing your love life, that isn't why we're here. About a week ago, I took a head," Richie looked at him in mock awe, "Yes, I know it doesn't happen often, but I've never run from a direct challenge." It was Duncan's turn to look sceptical, which Methos chose to ignore, "it seemed fairly ordinary, but when we looked at the body, there was a parasite living inside of him."

"But that's impossible." Duncan said, "Parasites are killed by our immune systems."

"I know, but this particular parasite looked like a snake and resided wrapped around the spine." He was looking intently at Richie as he said this, who, to his credit, cottoned on to his meaning.

"Ah so you're on your way to Colorado Springs."

"Exactly. This sort of thing is Jack's field of expertise, but he hadn't come across anything like it before. I had a few… bad dreams that involved spaceships and lasers, so I thought it might be best to consult with Daniel and Angus."

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on here?" Duncan demanded. The other three looked at each other, suddenly uncomfortable.

"It's classified. I'm sorry." Jack said, "I have clearance because I work for the British government, and Methos managed to get clearance through his Watcher ties, and Richie… I'm sorry, just how did you get clearance?" Methos and Richie exchanged glances and grinned.

"Richie didn't exactly get clearance, lover, more…"

"SG-1 trusted me. Needed to trust me." Jack looked at them both and then shrugged. What did he care if SG-1 wanted to blab Top Secret information? Richie turned to Duncan. "I'm really sorry Mac, if it were down to me I'd tell you in a second but it really is need to know. If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Now there's an idea…" chimed Methos. Duncan and Richie threw him an exasperated look that was so near identical it made him laugh.

"Look, it's down to Daniel and Jack to tell you Mac. No, sorry Jack, I meant the other Jack, Angus." Richie said as Jack threw him a puzzled look, before Richie glanced at his watch, "In actual fact, they should be here shortly." Methos looked at him curiously, "Well, I was about to tell you that you don't need to go to Colorado, they happen to be coming here anyway. They said they had something they wanted to show me."

As if on cue, the four felt the arrival of two more Immortals, and Duncan went to the door. The others all subconsciously laid a hand on the hilt of their sword, but they immediately relaxed as Duncan welcomed Daniel and Jack O'Neill. Jack surveyed the room and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Duncan, I didn't realise you had guests."

"Well, I think you already know Adam? And this is Jack Harkness, his current student."

"Captain Jack Harkness? The Torchwood guy?" O'Neill held out his hand, and Jack got up and shook it.

"The very same, General O'Neill. I'm glad that reports of your demise were exaggerated."

"Well, as far as the non-Immortal world is concerned, they weren't, General Jack O'Neill is dead. I'm using my real name for now, Angus MacNeill, although I prefer Jack."

"Yes, but things might get a little confusing." smirked Methos, "It's good to see you, tosser."

"You too bastard." Methos tentatively held out his hand and then O'Neill pulled him into a hug, "How you doing Methos?"

"Same as ever Angus, staying one step ahead of the sword, you?"

"Enjoying my recent demise, staying low and fishing. So what brings you here?"

"If I'm guessing correctly, the same as you." O'Neill looked at Methos suspiciously, "A couple of weeks ago I won a fight and, lets just say that my opponent wasn't alone."

"Cut the enigmatic crap Methos, I just drove all the way here and I'm in no mood. There was a snake in his head, right?" Methos nodded.

"I knew we were right to come Jack, this means the one I killed wasn't alone after all." Daniel said.

"You've killed one too? Have you been having nightmares?" Daniel nodded before saying,

"I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what!" demanded Duncan, "Would someone please tell me just what the hell is going on here?!" O'Neill sighed and shrugged.

"Well, if things are as bad as I think they are, then you'll find out sooner or later." he said, "Daniel, fill him in while I talk to Methos, Richie and Captain Harkness about the device." Daniel nodded.

"Is there somewhere else we can go Duncan?"

"We'll go down to the office, the dojo is closed. We won't be disturbed." They both left via the elevator.

"Um, before you say whatever it is you came to say Jack," Richie piped up, "you should know that it may be worse than you think. Amanda's student Xander called yesterday, he and his partner Spike are flying over from Paris, and in fact they should be here as soon as it's dark. From the way he was talking, I think he might have killed one too." O'Neill took a deep breath and let it out slowly, assessing this new information.

"Well we'll deal with that when they get here Rich. In the meantime," he said turning to Jack and Methos, "I need you two to take a look at this and tell me if you know anything about it." He retrieved the strange hand device from a holdall and passed it to Methos, who examined it carefully before passing it to Jack.

"I'm sorry Angus, I've never seen anything like it. Although I do get a curious tickling sensation when I look at it."

"At the base of the neck right?" Methos nodded, "That's what Daniel said when he held it. How about you, any thoughts Captain Harkness?"

"Please, call me Jack" he grinned, "And no, I'm sorry, I've never seen anything like this. To be honest I've had no contact with the Goa'uld, I deal more with biologicals here on Earth." O'Neill nodded grimly.

"It was worth a shot. So, what does a guy have to do to get a beer round here?" Richie grinned and fetched one from the icebox, along with a second for Methos.

A few hours later, Xander and Spike had arrived and filled everyone in on their part in the mystery. Shortly after their arrival, Duncan slipped out to get supplies. He was having trouble with the whole alien thing, and needed to clear his head. O'Neill was chairing the ad-hoc meeting and he summarised the situation,

"Well I think it's clear that we have three connected and worrying problems here. One, there are Goa'uld here on Earth who have taken Immortals as hosts. Two, those who have taken the heads of said Immortal Goa'uld may have inherited the genetic memory of the Goa'uld along with the Quickening. Three, we have this strange device which makes us all feel uncomfortable and we don't know what it does." O'Neill placed the hand device on the table before continuing. "Now, one of those things on its own would make me nervous, all three makes this a scary proposition." Xander took the device in his hand and examined it.

"I know what this does." he said quietly. Everyone looked at him. "I know how to work it, I just can't do it. But I know it's to use on us, on Immortals." He was speaking in Goa'uld now, but Richie, O'Neill, Daniel and Methos all understood him. Richie was frightened by how much he did understand, far more than Daniel had taught him.

"Uh guys? I understand him. I think I must have killed one too." They looked at Richie, assessing this new information and then turned back to Xander.

"What does it do to Immortals?" Methos asked him, speaking in Goa'uld too so Xander wouldn't lose the connection to the memory.

"They use it on us so they can take us as hosts. It keeps us from healing long enough so they can get in and take up residence." Daniel was concerned by how much Xander was accessing the Goa'uld memories and switched the conversation to English.

"Xander, come back to us now." Xander looked up at him, as if only just noticing his presence. Daniel turned to Spike, "Have you noticed any changes in his personality? Anything out of character, no matter how small? Short temper maybe?" Spike shook his head. "Good, that means that he is controlling the memories. I was concerned that they may be controlling him." Xander chuckled.

"You were concerned that I was possessed by a snake in my head?"

"Well at least it isn't a bloody hyena this time." Spike chuckled, "Sorry, private joke." He said at the look everyone was giving them.

"Let's just say it isn't my first possession." Duncan came back into the apartment carrying supplies, including beer, Methos was pleased to note, and he swiftly took a few and passed them out.

"We've just discovered something disconcerting about this device." Daniel said, showing it to Duncan.

"It's a hand device isn't it?" Duncan said casually in Goa'uld. The others looked at each other. Noticing their glances, Duncan queried, "What?" Richie slapped him on the back.

"Welcome to the 'I speak Goa'uld and I didn't even know it cos I've killed one of those snake-head Immortals' Club Mac." Duncan looked at Richie to see if he was joking, then to Methos for confirmation, who simply nodded his head.

"I was just…" Duncan started. Methos and Daniel both nodded. Captain Jack grinned,

"So it looks like me and Jack senior here are the only Immortals in the room not to have killed one. I don't know about you old guy, but that kind of makes me feel left out."

"We'll have to think of a snappier club name though, Rich, that one doesn't really pop." Xander said and grinned. Richie shot a grin back, but it quickly dissipated at the serious looks on the other Immortal's faces.

"We need to find out just how serious this is." said Captain Jack. O'Neill nodded in agreement then said,

"You're right. We were hoping we might convince Joe Dawson to examine the Watcher records to look for anything that may hint at just how many of them are out there. One or two was disconcerting, but now we know there were at least five. Who knows how many more there are or where they are." Daniel held the device up.

"Well, hopefully, we have in our possession the only method they had for taking Immortal hosts, so there shouldn't be any new ones appearing."

"Yeah, we just have to hope there aren't many out there to start with." Xander deadpanned. Methos got up and retrieved his laptop from his luggage, which was in a pile on the floor.

"We should be able to access the database from here. Adam Pierson may have left the Watchers, but luckily nobody has thought to revoke his access." Captain Jack leapt up and grabbed his PDA from his pocket.

"I'll contact my team, get them to run a search for any matching phenomena in the Torchwood database. Don't worry," he added at the look on O'Neill's face, "I won't be specific as to details, just enough for them to run the search. They're used to me being cryptic."

"Really?" Richie said, "I can see why you and the old man get on so well then." He ducked as a well aimed cushion flew at him from Methos' position and grinned. Duncan looked at the clock on the wall and turned to Spike discreetly.

"It will be day soon, hadn't you better be leaving?" Spike nodded, so Duncan spoke to everyone, "Look everyone, we've been talking all night. What say we break this up for now and get some rest? These Immortal Goa'uld have been around a long time and haven't done anything yet, or we'd have noticed them before. So they will still be there tonight. I suggest you all go to your hotels and get some rest, do some research and we can meet up at Joe's this evening to discuss what to do next."

"That's a good idea." O'Neill agreed, "We'll meet at Joe's bar at nineteen hundred hours. In the meantime, if Jack and Methos can find out what intel they can, Daniel and I will speak to our team. They've been looking over all the old reports of sightings that we had previously dismissed as hoaxes." He and Daniel stood up and walked out, followed by Jack and Methos, once they had gathered their stuff together and got the key to Methos' apartment back from Duncan, who had been keeping an eye on the place. Xander and Spike hung back, waiting until everyone was gone.

"Thanks for that, it could have been bloody awkward trying to explain why I was leaving the party early. And cheers for the invite."

"You're welcome. I had a feeling you would rather not reveal your…nature to the others until it becomes necessary."

"Here's the key to my apartment." Richie said, handing it to Xander.

"Thanks for this man; hotels can get a bit funny about people sleeping in the day. It stops the maid cleaning. At least that's their excuse. Are you sure you don't mind though Rich?"

"No, I don't. I'll stay here." Spike coughed, uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah, right. Um, you won't actually be around when we get there, so…"

"Huh? Oh! I invite you into my apartment. Both of you." Richie grinned and Spike returned the smile. They both picked up their bags and Xander and Spike left Duncan and Richie alone. "Whew! Finally. I thought today would never end, it's just been one thing after another today!" he stopped as he noticed that Duncan was looking pale, "Are you okay Mac?" he sat next to him, and took his hands in his own.

"Yeah, it's just…aliens?!" They looked at each other seriously for a moment, one confused, the other concerned, before they both collapsed into laughter.

The L World will continue in Part 10: Long Dark Teatime

http://idontlikegravy. 


	3. Long Dark Teatime

**The L World**

Welcome to the weird and wonderful L World. Absolutely nothing to do with 'The L Word' this is a crossover 'verse, where I realised that I had titled my stories beginning with L. This trend may or may not continue, depends on how imaginative I'm feeling. The stories are all grounded in the Highlander universe initially, then crossing into other shows. Any timeline errors are deliberate or because I'm not that familiar with the show, so sorry. Also, I know how irritating glaring errors of continuity can be, so I've tried to do my best, but if the pesky continuity pixies have struck, there's not much I can do about it, sorry. The story is set in the now, after the events of Highlander Endgame, and slightly into the future, but will not include anything that may occur in the new film 'The Source' as it is set in a parallel world. There is one rather major plotline that makes this an alternative Highlander universe, if you've read the first story you'll know that whilst it's not swimming in Denial, it's certainly a tributary of it, if you haven't read it and don't know what Denial is, go educate yourself and then come back when you are more enlightened. I am not a member of Clan Denial, preferring to find a logical comeback instead (Not that I have anything against Clan Denial). Events maketh the man, not clothes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows involved or any of the characters, and I'm not making any money out of them, I'm just doing this for the love of the shows and the love of Richie. All rights and ownership belong to whoever actually owns them, I'm just having a party in their flat and promise to clean up after myself.

Warning: This story contains non-graphic same sex relationships, so don't read it if that sort of thing offends. There's also the occasional bit of bad language, but I try to keep it to a minimum.

Rating PG15

10. Long Dark teatime

Sitting on the couch in Richie's darkened apartment, Spike flicked the channels, surfing for something bearable to watch. "Crap. Crap. Shite. Oo Judge Judy."

"What time is it?" Xander asked groggily. He was lying on the same couch, using Spike's lap as a pillow.

"Only four. Still another three bloody hours till the meeting. But hey," he said, looking down and stroking Xander's hair, "You slept right through, no nightmares. That's got to be a good sign, right?"

"That or jetlag." Xander groaned as he sat up and stretched. He got up and plodded into the kitchen. "What'cha watching?" He opened up the refrigerator and grabbed two beers from the stash they'd purchased. It was clear from the penicillin specimens they had found on arrival that Richie hadn't been here for a while, so he had gone to the supermarket for supplies earlier, followed by a trip to the butchers for some pigs' blood. He came back to the couch and sat back next to Spike, passing him the second beer.

"Judge Judy, but it's a rerun."

"Well turn over then. I think there's this great manga series on Nick." He reached for the remote, but Spike pulled it out of his reach.

"No sodding way am I watching any of that Japanimation crap. I've seen the warnings. Those cartoons give people epileptic fits."

"So? It's not like we have to worry is it? Give me the damn remote!" He started to struggle for the remote, but Spike kept leaning further away.

"No! Anyway, Queer Eye is on in a minute."

"No way! I'm not sitting here for an hour listening to you bitch about the 'bloody poofters'. Every week you find something to complain about."

"Well it's not my fault they're all camp as a row of tents is it? It's sodding disgraceful, sets the Stonewall movement back thirty years. You Americans can only deal with homosexuality when it's tied up in a nice, safe, camp bow."

"What about Will and Grace?"

"Don't even get me started on Will and Grace! There will never be a realistic, masculine, homosexual hero in American mainstream media. Vampire hero on the other hand, absolutely fine. It sickens me." In an attempt to alleviate the mood, Xander made a lunge for the remote and was rudely shoved backwards for his trouble. In shock, he got up and went to the door.

"You know what? What the hell am I hanging around here for? I can go out in daylight. I'll see you at Joes'." With that he picked up his coat and left.

"Bloody good riddance too. Bye Captain Pugwash!" he yelled at the now closed door.

Across town, in Adam Pierson's apartment, Methos and Jack were hard at work. Methos had been trawling the Watcher database for any indication of Immortal Goa'ulds or any likely candidates and was compiling a worryingly large list of names. Jack had been reading through the reports that his team had sent him and cross-referenced it with Methos' list in an attempt to cross off some names or make a firmer identification. It was frustratingly slow work, and there were very few names that could be definitively crossed off the list of possible Goa'uld, but, fortunately, there were only a handful that could be certainly identified as being Goa'uld, and most of them were already dead. Jack paused in what he was doing and looked at his teacher.

"What do you think would happen if the last one left was one of these guys?"

"A Goa'uld winning the Prize? Now that is a very scary thought, and one I don't care to entertain."

"So what do we do? Do we go out and hunt them down? Isn't acting as a group against the Rules?"

"Well, technically, but we wouldn't be actually fighting them as a group, only looking for them as a group. After what Daniel said about the genetic memory, I don't think we can chance the wrong Immortal beating one of them. Can you imagine if say Hitler had been one of us and he'd had the knowledge of the Goa'uld?" They both shuddered at the thought, "Doesn't bear thinking about. Or worse yet, imagine if someone like Kronos had gained that knowledge." Jack grimaced. Methos had decided to trust his lover with the truth about his past, mainly because Jack already knew how old he was and because his own past wasn't exactly glorious, but also because Methos felt an affinity towards him, and trusted him more than anyone he'd met in his entire long life. Even more than he trusted the Boy Scout and that was saying a lot. Jack had accepted the information, and it didn't alter his feelings towards the old man, but he still felt uncomfortable whenever Methos mentioned his Horsemen days. Fortunately, that wasn't very often. Jack turned back to the screen of his laptop and looked at the list again before shutting down the computer.

"I've gone over everything, there's nothing more to get from this information. Let's hope that Jack and Daniel come up with something from the SGC that will help narrow this list a bit more." Methos shut his own laptop and stretched.

"You're right. There's nothing more we can do until later. I suggest we go to bed for a few hours." There was a wicked gleam in his eyes as he said it, but he followed it with a theatrical yawn. Jack grinned and joined in the game.

"Well, if you're tired. It must be hard for a man of your years to deal with such excitement." Methos leaned over and placed a hand on Jack's thigh, and began to slowly massage it.

"Who said anything about sleep?" Jack grinned wider and, taking Methos by the hand, led him into the bedroom.

Daniel walked across the room, rubbing his eyes blearily. As he neared the door he felt the Buzz of another Immortal.

"Jack?" he asked, reasonably certain of the answer.

"Yeah, Daniel, open up." Daniel unlocked the door of his hotel room and opened it a crack. After verifying it was indeed O'Neill, he opened it wider to let him in. "Heard anything from the team?" Jack asked.

"No, but I was asleep. I haven't checked my cell for messages." He trotted over to the nightstand and examined his phone. "Nothing. Do you want me to call them?"

"Well I don't think the switchboard will be prepared to field a call from a dead man, even at Cheyenne Mountain." Daniel opened his phone and hit speed dial.

"Colonel Carter."

"Hey Sam. I'm gonna put you on loudspeaker okay? It's just me and Jack." He hit a button on the phone. "Go ahead."

"Hi Daniel, hi Angus." Obviously Sam wasn't alone in the room. Daniel knew Jack wouldn't talk unless they were secure so he asked her,

"Hey, are you on speaker too?"

"No, no. I'm just here in my office with Cam and Teal'c and Walter." So, it was okay to talk, but she might have to be cryptic in her responses. Jack went ahead anyway.

"So Carter, anything interesting turn up?"

"No, not yet, sss… so we will keep digging." Using 'sir' when talking to O'Neill was almost a reflex, but she needed to be more careful, that had been close. "It seems our initial assessment of the reports was correct, there's nothing to indicate that they are anything but hoaxes. Walter just left sir, we can speak freely now. I can't find any indication in the reports we examined that these Goa'uld were genuine. We still have about twenty more to re-examine, but I doubt any of them will prove useful."

"Well, that's actually good news, if you think about it."

"Not really Danny, it just means the sneaky bastards are good at hiding, and we know that from the run-in with Seth. Okay, Carter, keep looking and if any turn up positive call Daniel immediately."

"Will do sir." Jack closed the cell phone and sighed.

"Well, there's not much we can do, I'm going to go get a drink. Coming?"

"No, I think I'll go over to Adam's apartment and see how they're getting on. I'll come to Joes' with them."

"Okay, but it's your loss, I hear he serves mean chilli fries." Daniel grinned as Jack turned and left, then he headed for the shower.

Joes' was quiet, as usual. Since he had returned from Paris and reopened, things hadn't been the same. He did enough business to keep going, but there wasn't much profit. There'd be a damn sight more profit if Methos would pay his damned tab, he thought to himself as he wiped the bar. He looked up as the door opened and squinted at the evening sun. The newcomer walked in, letting the door close behind and as Joes' eyes readjusted he recognised Rupert's young friend Xander. Xander walked up to the bar and sat on a stool. He smiled and offered his hand across the bar, which Joe warmly shook.

"Hey Joe, how's it going?"

"Not bad, yourself?"

"Hmm, can I get a beer please?"

"That bad huh?" Joe picked up a stein and pulled a glass of draught. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Xander shook his head.

"No, thanks man." He paused as he took a long drink, "Damn him though! He drives me up the wall! He acts like he's this big man, like he's in a unique situation and it makes him better than everyone else but really he's just this neurotic insecure mess."

"This is Spike I take it? Giles told me you were together, and I read your Watcher reports."

"I have a Watcher now? Cool!"

"Well I have to say that's not the reaction of most Immortals."

"Yeah but most Immortals weren't Watchers first. See, that's exactly my point, I'm unique too, in my own way, but Spike completely ignores that."

"If you have a problem with him, why aren't you talking about it with him?"

"Because he always has to be Spike. Just once I'd like to talk to William, to know what he really feels. But no he has to hide behind 'the big bad', even though he's good now."

"You hide behind your jokes don't you? We all have our defence mechanisms."

"Apparently mine is dating demons. I guess you don't have to worry about them breaking your heart if you're worried they're gonna rip it out."

"See, bad jokes to deflect from a genuine question. If you really thought Spike was just another in a long line of demons, you wouldn't be with him, you'd have walked after the first argument."

"You're kidding me right? I did nothing but argue with Anya and I nearly married her. I'm just a glutton for punishment." His diatribe was ended by the arrival of another Immortal. He looked toward the door, waiting, and Joe did the same, he'd been around Immortals long enough to spot a Buzz, and they both relaxed as O'Neill strolled into the bar.

"Xander! You're eager aren't you?" Xander raised his glass in response. "Ah great minds think alike. Another round please. You must be Joe Dawson? I'm…"

"Angus MacNeill, until very recently General Jack O'Neill, U.S Air Force. We actually met once before, but you probably don't remember. I was just a grunt and there was a lot going on…"

"Of course, Saigon. I'm sorry; I didn't recognise the name before."

"No problem. Two beers right?"

"Make it three, have one yourself."

"Very civilised of you, don't mind if I do."

"Actually, thanks for the offer, but if you don't mind I think I'm going to walk around the block, clear my head, think some things through. Don't worry; I'll be back by seven." At that Xander got up and strolled out of the bar. Joe pulled two beers and passed one to O'Neill.

"So, you seem to have done okay, this place, being head of the Watchers."

"I'm only head of US operations, and Sam Carter should know when to keep her mouth shut."

"Don't blame her; it was Methos that told me."

"Huh, should have guessed. He has developed a worrying tendency to tell the truth recently."

"Nah, he still only does it when it suits him. He…" O'Neill was cut off by the door banging open and Spike storming in.

"Is he here?" Joe interpreted 'he' to mean Xander and shook his head, "Good. Then I'll have a double whiskey then. And make it Scotch and all, none of your American shite. You must keep a bottle for MacLeod." Joe muttered something under his breath before disappearing in the back.

"What kind of a name is Spike?" asked Jack as he swigged his beer.

"It's a nickname. Name's William, but I'm not exactly keen on it. Angus."

"Fair point, but Spike? That's like a dog's name."

"It's from his bad old days." Joe said as he came out from the back. Spike shot him a warning look, but Joe either didn't see or simply ignored him and poured out a single shot of whiskey. "You see Spike here used to have a fondness for killing his victims with railroad spikes."

"Used to being the operative phrase here. Bloody Watchers." Spike growled. O'Neill eyed him suspiciously. "Oh bloody hell. Well, you were all going to find out sooner or later. I'm a vampire. But I'm one of the good guys now okay?" O'Neill didn't exactly look convinced and Spike saw his hand move toward where he suspected his sword was concealed. "Wait, before you do anything hasty, just let me explain, please. But first, another round." He downed his whiskey and began to explain to O'Neill about vampires with souls and the sorry tale of William the Bloody.

"So I'm just supposed to accept that you are a vampire with a soul and a champion for good now?" Jack said after about an hour.

"Is it any less ridiculous a story than a bunch of blokes in long coats living forever and swinging bloody swords around?" O'Neill conceded the point and indicated to Joe to pour another round.

"But this doesn't mean I trust you."

"Good. I don't trust meself somedays." Jack looked toward the door as he felt the Buzz of another Immortal. He looked at his watch and saw it was only 6.30, so he reached for his sword, but Spike stopped him. "It's Xander." Jack looked at him and Spike tapped his nose. "Vampire sense of smell, better than a bloody dog mate. Excuse me gents, I think I have to face the music." He downed his second drink in one and then got up and walked out into the street. Sure enough, Xander was pacing around outside, still undecided as to whether to go back in or not. He looked up and saw Spike, who smiled at him. Xander punched him. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You know what it was for, for shoving me earlier."

"I get walloped for a row over the bloody remote?"

"You don't get it do you? You always have to hide behind the big bad Spike, you never let me in."

"Christ, I'm sorry, next time you can choose which channel to watch, basement boy."

"This isn't about the damn remote!" Xander was shouting now, "It's about your inability to connect emotionally. It's about you not wanting to be the 'tortured' vampire with a soul so instead you throw up this Teflon attitude, like you're still evil, like you don't care about anyone."

"You think I don't care?" They were stood only inches from each other now, "You arrogant little wanker, you don't know what I feel."

"Because you never tell me, you… you…" Xander was at a loss because every insult that came to mind involved the word vampire, and he didn't really want to throw that in Spike's face now.

"Go on, bloody well say it then." Xander just glared at Spike defiantly. Suddenly Spike grabbed him roughly by the neck and kissed him passionately. "You want to know how I feel? I love you, you silly sod. Do you think I make a habit of shagging blokes? In a hundred years there have only been two." Xander suddenly felt like a petulant child. He didn't ask who the other had been, he had a feeling he could guess.

"I'm sorry. Just let me in please. Let me be with William occasionally." Spike stroked Xander's hair.

"You are love, you are. It's just hard to turn off Spike sometimes. What, do you want me to write you a poem or something?" Xander looked at him, unsure of how to say no without hurting his feelings. He had read a few examples of Spike's poems and knew that they were the real reason for his moniker of 'William the bloody (awful)'. As he debated how to let him down, Spike couldn't keep a straight face any longer and started to laugh. "I'm only joking, mate. The look on your face…bloody picture and no mistake!" Xander grinned back at him and joined in the laughing. They were going to have some great make-up sex tonight.

"So, from the intel we've gathered, it seems that there are four of these Immortal snake-heads here on earth that remain unaccounted for." O'Neill said. He, Joe and the others were seated around a table in the middle of the floor. Joe had closed early so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Not that it would make much difference." He had grumbled at the time. It was Methos' turn to speak now.

"Unfortunately, the four are completely unaccounted for. They haven't had Watchers for about a hundred years, so we have no idea of their current locations or aliases."

"I'll have my people stay extra alert for anything out of the ordinary." Joe said, "But there is nothing about glowing eyes anywhere in the Chronicles, so I don't think we're going to see anything definitive."

"Unless one gets beaten and you find a body with a snake hanging out of it." Xander quipped.

"Indeed." Methos said, raising an eyebrow. Both Xander and Daniel had to suppress a smile, Xander because he was reminded of Giles, Daniel because he was reminded of Teal'c. "So, moving on, our best course of action right now is nothing. Agreed?" Everyone nodded, some more reticent than others.

"Meanwhile the SGC will continue to make discreet investigations." said O'Neill.

"As will Torchwood." Added Jack.

"And the Watchers." Joe said.

"Both branches." Xander chipped in. Methos leaned over to Duncan and whispered to him.

"This must be driving you nuts." Duncan looked at him quizzically, "Well, you normally love dashing off to fight the evil Immortal and save the day, don't you Highlander? And this time you have to sit on your Scottish arse and leave it to everyone else. Must be killing you." Methos said with an evil smirk. He did love to tease Mac. The meeting ended and transmuted into an ad-hoc poker game. As Joe fetched the cards and chips from the back, and Richie went to fetch snacks and drinks, Duncan leaned over to Methos and said,

"You're not exactly acting yourself either; getting involved, volunteering information. In fact, I'd say you were acting more like me." This had the desired effect, and Duncan grinned as Methos sat there, dumbstruck, as he suddenly realised he was surrounded by Boy Scouts.

Around midnight, seven weary figures strolled out from Joes' bar. The two Jacks were taking the lead, comparing notes on time travel, whilst Daniel and Methos brought up the rear, chatting amicably in ancient Greek about the merits and pitfalls of Socratic Method. Duncan had stayed back to help Joe clear up. Xander, Richie and Spike were in between the two pairs, bitching about losing big to O'Neill and Methos.

"It's not bloody fair. Just cos they've been around since before the bloody game was invented."

"So have you. You're just pissed because you thought you were going to win with those queens." Xander pointed out.

"Well they bloody should have won. You don't need to be sodding Rain Man to figure that he should never have had those aces. I reckon he bloody cheated."

"Well, I shouldn't say that to his face. Not if you want to keep your head." Richie cautioned, only half joking. He knew how seriously Methos took poker. Up ahead of them, Jack and Jack were interrupted in their conversation by a group of youths hanging out in an alley.

"Got a light?"

"No, sorry. Don't smoke."

"Me neither buddy." The group of twenty youths moved out of the alley in what the two warriors instantly recognised as an attack formation, and so they prepared for a fight. A few yards back, Spike suddenly stopped and pointed at the group. He sniffed the air and smiled.

"About bloody time," he said, drawing a stake from his pocket, "a chance for a decent bloody scrap." Understanding, Richie and Xander pulled out their swords and Xander pulled out his stake. Methos and Daniel were too engrossed in their discussion to notice and there was no time to warn them. The vamps' faces changed as they attacked the two Jacks, who were surprised to say the least. Captain Jack was only momentarily shocked, he had come across vampires before, and so he lay into them with his sword. O'Neill on the other hand took a split second longer to kick into action. That split second was enough time for the nearest vamp to grab him and bite him.

"Bollocks." Spike yelled as he Richie and Xander charged into the fray. Spike made for the vamp with O'Neill, and dusted him, but not before O'Neill's lifeless body fell to the floor. "Bollocks." repeated Spike, his game face on as he turned to the next potential victim. He knew O'Neill would be back up soon, but that meant one less fighter in the meantime. The vamps may have looked young, but they were obviously seasoned hunters and fought well. Daniel and Methos had finally noticed what was going on, and stood dumbstruck. Daniel saw the body of his best friend lying on the floor, but he couldn't reach him. Suddenly a couple of the vamps noticed them and so they found themselves fighting.

"Beheading!" Methos shouted to Daniel, "Works on most things!" Daniel nodded grimly and drew his sword. The vamps were good and had the advantage of numbers, but they were unarmed. Spike and Xander were pros and the others were seasoned warriors. Before long there were only a couple left. O'Neill came around to find he was lying at the feet of the last one. The vamp was taken aback by the sudden resurrection and his last words were:

"What the…" as he exploded into dust. As the dust floated to the ground O'Neill saw Spike holding a stake behind where the vamp had been. He also saw his true face. Spike leaned forward and offered him a hand, which O'Neill took.

"This still doesn't mean I trust you." O'Neill grinned as he stood up. Spike grinned back. They turned towards the others, but Captain Jack, Daniel and Methos all took a step backward, their swords raised.

"What's the matter?" Spike said, spinning around to look for a missed foe.

"Um, your face." Xander said, "It's your other face, you know, your grr, arr, face."

"Oh shit, sorry." Spike said as he morphed back to human.

"You're like those things." Daniel said. It was a simple statement; there was no accusation in his voice. He had seen O'Neill take Spike's hand, so he knew there was more to this situation.

"They were vampires." This came from Captain Jack, "Demons that inhabit the bodies of the dead once the soul has departed. Evil demons that live on human blood and murder for fun." He, Methos and Daniel pointed their swords toward Spike and took a step forward. Simultaneously, Spike took a step backward, his hands raised, and O'Neill, Xander and Richie stepped between him and the other three Immortals.

"Ordinary vampires are like that, yes, but he isn't an ordinary vampire." Xander explained.

"He got his soul back, his human soul." concurred O'Neill.

"He's one of the good guys now." Richie chipped in. Looking at one another and shrugging, Methos and Daniel both lowered their swords. Not entirely convinced, Jack continued to point his at Spike, although he did lower it slightly.

"I've read about the vampire with a soul." Jack said, "His name is Angel, not Spike."

"Oh bloody hell, why does it always come back to that ponce? He is not the only vampire with a soul anymore. I went off, and I underwent the bloody trials of whatever the hell it was, some wanking great demon in some bloody cave in Africa, and he gave me back my soul. I went off me trolley, saved the world, died, came back and here I am. His royal broodiness did not corner the market in ensoulled vampires you know." Xander leaned over to Jack and whispered conspiratorially,

"You hit a sore spot there." Jack smiled, and cautiously lowered his sword. "Angel was Spike's grand-sire and there's a bit of unresolved tension between them."

"So says the King of the Land of the Blind." Spike growled.

"Ignore him, he's still pissed that Billy Idol stole his look." Xander grinned. Spike stomped off at this, but Jack could swear he could hear him mutter as he left,

"He bloody did you know."

The six Immortals turned as they felt the approach of another, and gave a collective sigh of relief as they saw it was Duncan.

"Did I miss something?" queried the Scot. The others looked at each other before they all burst out laughing, leaving Duncan looking bewildered as he looked from one to the other for an explanation. Richie and Methos both clapped Mac on the back and Methos said,

"We'll tell you later Highlander. We'll tell you later." before he collapsed into another fit of laughter.

The L World will continue in Part 11: Lone Gunman

http://idontlikegravy. 


	4. Lone Gunman

**The L World**

This is a crossover between the worlds of Highlander, Stargate SG-1, Buffy and Torchwood. It's technically an AU as I have resurrected Richie, and there are three pairings: Duncan/Richie, Methos/Jack Harkness & Xander/Spike.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows involved or any of the characters, and I'm not making any money out of them, I'm just doing this for the love of the shows and the love of Richie. All rights and ownership belong to whoever actually owns them, I'm just having a party in their flat and promise to clean up after myself.

Warning: This story contains non-graphic same sex relationships, so don't read it if that sort of thing offends. There's also the occasional bit of bad language, but I try to keep it to a minimum (except when Spike's around).

Rating PG13

For those late to the party…

Richie is back from the dead and he and Duncan have become lovers. Daniel Jackson, Jack Harkness and Xander Harris are all new Immortals and Jack O'Neill is a ROG named Angus McNeill. They have discovered that there are several Goa'ulds on Earth who have taken Immortals as hosts. Anyone who takes the head of one of these inherits the genetic memory of the Goa'uld along with the Quickening. Daniel, Methos and Xander have all recently taken the head of one and it was discovered that Richie and Duncan also did at some point in the past. They have found out that there are at least four more, but with no solid leads to work from, everyone is carrying on with business as usual…

Phew! Got that? Then on with the show…

11. Lone gunman

SG-1 were heading out of the base for some R&R at O'Neill's cabin, they had just passed out of the gate and were heading toward the main road in their SUV, driving parallel to the perimeter of the base. Mitchell was driving and was having a friendly argument with Daniel about what they should play on the radio, when suddenly Daniel turned his head back toward the compound.

"Cam, stop the car."

"Aw Jeez Daniel, if it means that much to you, you can pick the station."

"I'm serious, stop the car. I just felt an Immortal. Inside the perimeter." Cameron looked at him and, after checking there was nobody behind them, slammed on the brakes. Teal'c and Sam leaned forward to better hear the conversation.

"Do you think it's one of these Goa'uld ones?" Sam asked

"Only one way to find out. Come on." They got out of the vehicle and headed to a small access gate nearby. To their dismay, they discovered that someone had already forced it open.

"Shouldn't this have tripped an alarm?" Cam asked.

"It should have," replied Sam, "I don't know how they got past it, but Immortals have a lot longer than most to pick up skills."

"Just ask Amanda." Daniel grinned as he slipped through the gate. The others followed, a little distance away. Ordinarily Sam or Cam would take point, but today they were taking their lead from Daniel. He indicated for them to stay back, and he slipped through the trees toward the base. He came into a clearing near an emergency access hatch and spotted the other Immortal. He looked in his late twenties, was tall and athletic. He was taking readings of the area and making notes, but he looked up when he felt Daniel approach. Daniel drew his sword from his coat and advanced, but the Immortal ran away. Daniel gave chase, but he lost him in the trees, so he headed back to the others.

"Did you find him?" Sam asked. Daniel nodded. "Was he Goa'uld?"

"I can't be sure, didn't really get a good enough look at him. We'd better get going."

"We should report the security breach." Mitchell said. Daniel shook his head.

"The security patrol will spot this in an hour or so anyway. Besides, how would we explain how we spotted the damaged gate from the road?" They clambered back into the SUV, "We need to talk to Jack."

"Are you sure he was a snake-head?"

"I can't be sure Jack; I only got a brief look at him before he bolted. But why else would an Immortal be more interested in the base than me?"

"What's worrying me sir, is they obviously know about the SGC." Carter pointed out. "Do you think one of them is there on base?"

"No, it's more likely a government official with clearance to read the files. It's a big base, but I doubt an Immortal could have avoided me for ten years." Sam pulled out her laptop from her bag and switched it on. O'Neill grinned. Ordinarily he would have ragged her for bringing it on vacation, but for once he was glad she was so obsessive.

"We can check the database for pictures sir; see if Daniel can ID him. The four confirmed Goa'uld only have old sepia pictures, but he might recognise one."

"Or we can add a new suspect." O'Neill said darkly. Sam punched up the pictures of the known Immortal Goa'uld and showed them to Daniel. He looked at them and pointed to the man he had seen earlier.

"There. That's him." Sam brought up the file and read out the details.

"Okay, Neil Anker, born in Egypt around three thousand years ago. Real name Ni..an..Nian…Daniel?"

"Ni-ankh-khnum."

"Thanks. Been off Watcher records since 1916, presumed killed in World War One. Things were a little chaotic back then, we lost track of a lot of Immortals."

"Well clearly he isn't dead." O'Neill deadpanned, "Unless Daniel is seeing ghosts." Daniel looked at him and shrugged,

"He seemed pretty corporeal to me." he said straight-faced. Sam smiled and looked back to her computer.

"We can check him against personnel records to see if he is currently active in the military. I'll also run a search on the other three to see if they throw up any matches. It will take at least an hour for the computer to run the search; it's a lot of data."

"Great." O'Neill said, "Then let's go eat."

"You're joking, right?" Methos said incredulously. O'Neill had called him to report the results of Sam's search and Daniel's earlier encounter.

"Nope, they were right under our noses the whole time. All four of them, five if you count Nefertiri, all in government jobs related to the military. One is in Britain, one in Russia and the others here in the US. One of them is even on the senate sub-committee that funds the SGC."

"Unbelievable."

"It makes perfect sense if you think about it. They do love power, and they've probably been trying to track down the gate."

"Yes that does make sense. So what are you going to do about it now you've found them?" O'Neill noted the implication in Methos' statement, but he didn't comment on it, you didn't become the oldest living Immortal by getting involved.

"I'm not sure there's much we can do immediately. One Goa'uld in the government we could cover-up, but five would be harder to explain without revealing the existence of Immortals."

"We definitely don't want that happening. It would be the Inquisition all over again." They both shuddered at the memory.

_-_

_Madrid, Spain_

_1546 CE_

"_Tell me Adamo, tell me the name of your fellow witches and repent and perhaps you will not burn in hell for your sins." Methos inwardly glowered at the man and was thinking of various inventive ways to disembowel his captor, but Adamo Muertez was innocent of witchcraft, so he bit down the scathing insult he wanted to throw at the priest, instead saying,_

"_Padre, please, a mistake has been made. I will gladly confess to my sins, but I am a good Catholic, I am not a witch and I do not consort with witches." Adamo was now crying, Damn I'm good, thought Methos. Not that good, came a little voice, or you wouldn't have been brought before the Inquisition in the first place._

"_An elegant speech, Adamo, and I would be inclined to believe you, except that you were witnessed practicing the black arts by no less than five people. Do you deny that on Monday last you were stabbed in the chest by a robber? You fell to the ground dead, and then a few moments later, you were brought back to life by your foul majiks. How can you deny being in league with the devil?" Methos cursed himself mentally for allowing himself to be killed in the open, but he had been certain that he was alone at the time. You're slipping old man, he thought to himself. When he got out of this, it was definitely time for Adamo Muertez to disappear._

"_I was stabbed last week, yes. But the knife did not penetrate my skin. I was carrying a bible beneath my shirt, to protect it from the dust, and the knife entered that. I fell down because I was winded by the blow, then I got back up once I had my breath back. That is all, padre, I swear. It was a miracle, not black magic." The priest turned to his fellow inquisitors and they had a hushed conference before he turned back to Methos._

"_I am inclined to believe you Adamo. The rack will ensure you are telling the truth before we release you." The colour drained from Methos' face as the inquisitors left the cell. He never balked at torture in the past, but he had always been the one to dish it out, not receive it. Unless Kronos had been in one of his moods, added that little voice. He knew this was only going to end one way, they were determined to get a confession from him or he would die while they were trying._

_Angus McNeill rode along toward Madrid. He had been on the road for over a week now, trying to track the Immortal who had killed his student. The boy had only been in the Game a few months, and was unprepared, it had been an unfair fight and that sat heavy with Angus._

_As he neared a crossroads, he saw a group of men who were burying the latest victims of the Inquisition. Pausing to pay his respects, Angus felt the presence of another Immortal. He hoped that it was the one he was looking for, and so he got down from his horse._

"_You there!" he called to the gravediggers, "I will give you this bag of gold if you give me a few minutes with the deceased. I believe one of them to be my brother and I wish to say goodbye, even if he was branded a witch." The two men looked at the heavy purse that Angus held aloft and then at each other before nodding and snatching the purse from him._

"_We will go to that inn for a drink senor. You will be gone when we return?" Angus nodded, and the men went into the nearby inn. Angus turned to the pile of bodies and found the one he sought. He unwrapped the shroud from the body's face and gasped. Even with Immortal healing, the bruising was still extensive, so much that Angus nearly didn't recognise Methos. Methos blinked in the sunlight and looked at his old friend._

"_Well, are you going to help me out of this or what?"_

_-_

"Don't worry old man, I'm not about to go blabbing about our existence to all and sundry. I'm going to have to leave most of the legwork to SG-1 anyway; being dead kinda negates your clearance." Methos chuckled.

"Well, if you will keep joining the military… You need to learn to keep a low profile."

"Nah, hasn't bothered me this far. What is it you're always saying? Live, grow stronger? Something like that, well I'm all for the living, never was one to skulk in the shadows." The barb stung Methos, but it was like a mosquito to an elephant.

"Yeah, well bright lights tend to get you killed. One day it will be permanent."

"Do you use that line on MacLeod too?" O'Neill chortled down the phone, "You're slipping, Methos. I'll call you if we have an update. Meanwhile can you fill in your…student… and get his Torchwood lot looking for the one over there. Buenos Noches."

"Goodbye Angus." Methos hung up and shook his head. I'm surrounded by bloody Boy Scouts, he thought, and he chuckled as he headed to the fridge for a beer.

It was four in the morning, and Daniel was sleeping peacefully in his bed. They had returned from Jack's cabin the day before and he was exhausted. Luckily, the nightmares had become less and less frequent as his mind processed the alien thoughts and shelved them away in a deep dark corner. He had slept soundly on most nights for about a month, and so he was dead to the world as the three men crept into his bedroom. Something made him wake up, and he saw the invaders, but before he could call out, one of them raised a silenced pistol and shot him twice.

"Is he dead?" asked the one with the gun.

"Yes, but he could come back any second."

"Don't worry, that head-shot will keep him out until we reach our destination. But tie him up just in case."

Daniel woke up to find himself in the all too familiar position of being tied to a chair. He let out a groan and examined his surroundings. He was in a warehouse, very similar to the one in which he and Sam had been previously held captive by the Syndicate. He was currently alone, but he could feel at least one Immortal approaching.

A door opened and Daniel was momentarily blinded by the sunlight that came streaming through. It was followed by four men, two of whom Daniel recognised as the Immortals they were looking for, and they came towards him. One of them carried a large toolbox, and Daniel guessed that wasn't for changing tyres.

"Ah good, you're back. Good morning, Dr. Jackson isn't it? My name is Mr. Smith, and I believe you've already met my associate Mr Anker. What we need to know from you, Dr. Jackson, is what you were doing at Cheyenne Mountain, and what you know about the Stargate." Daniel looked at the two men, assessing the situation.

They already knew his name, and Smith worked on the senate sub-committee that funded the SGC, so the chances were they knew a lot more about him than they were letting on. He realised bluffing his way out wasn't an option, perhaps defiance might earn him some respect.

"Which answer will let me keep my head?" The man with the case slapped Daniel on the back of the head, hard enough for him to see stars.

"Oh, wrong answer, Dr Jackson. You see, no matter what answer you give us, you killed my sister and for that you have to lose your head. Now I'll ask you again, tell us what you know. I warn you now, Mr. Anker here is well-practiced in the arts of torture and he's had millennia to hone his skills."

Anker took the case from the third man and placed it on the ground. He opened it so Daniel could see that it contained medical equipment, pliers, guns and various nasty looking implements that Daniel didn't even recognise. He looked up into Daniel's face and his eyes glowed with anticipation, the Goa'uld inside him making them literally glow.

"Don't worry about dying on me Dr. Jackson. If that happens I'll just wait for you to revive and start again." Anker said with a smirk. Daniel smiled back.

"Go ahead, I've been tortured by most of the System Lords, you won't get anything out of me." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. He received another slap, this time from Anker, but Smith was grinning.

"So you do know about the Stargate. And I'd guess that you've been through it. We knew you were attached to the SGC, but our clearance wasn't high enough to find out exactly what you do there. But that bravado won't do you any good Dr. Jackson. Mr. Anker, why don't you loosen our friend's tongue? I'll be back in a few hours, when you're ready to talk Doctor." Mr Smith strode toward the door as Mr Anker began to pull out his instruments.

Daniel prayed that he could withstand the torture until SG-1 found him, and that he would still have his head when they did. He remembered the previous times he had been tortured, and the masochistic part of his mind chose this moment to throw up the memory of Jack's torture by Baal. He knew that dying and reviving over and over had nearly driven his friend mad and he hoped that he could be as strong if it came to it.

He steeled himself as Anker picked up a hand device and slipped it onto his hand. Well, at least I know what this feels like, he thought, before all rational thought was disrupted by complete and total agony.

The L World Will Continue in Part 12: Live and Let Die

http://idontlikegravy. 


	5. Live and Let Die

**The L World**

This is a crossover between the worlds of Highlander, Stargate SG-1, Buffy and Torchwood. It's technically an AU as I have resurrected Richie, and there are three pairings: Duncan/Richie, Methos/Jack Harkness & Xander/Spike.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows involved or any of the characters, and I'm not making any money out of them, I'm just doing this for the love of the shows and the love of Richie. All rights and ownership belong to whoever actually owns them, I'm just having a party in their flat and promise to clean up after myself.

Warning: This story contains non-graphic same sex relationships, so don't read it if that sort of thing offends. There's also the occasional bit of bad language, but I try to keep it to a minimum (except when Spike's around).

Rating 15 for violence and language

For those late to the party…

Richie is back from the dead and he and Duncan have become lovers. Daniel Jackson, Jack Harkness and Xander Harris are all new Immortals and Jack O'Neill is a ROG named Angus McNeill. They have discovered that there are several Goa'ulds on Earth who have taken Immortals as hosts. Anyone who takes the head of one of these inherits the genetic memory of the Goa'uld along with the Quickening. Daniel, Methos and Xander have all recently taken the head of one and it was discovered that Richie and Duncan also did at some point in the past. They have found out that there are at least four more, and discovered that they all work for governments, two in the US. Daniel has been captured and is about to get a lesson in pain.

Phew! Got that? Then on with the show…

12. Live and Let Die

"What do you mean disappeared? Where is he?" Jack demanded

"I don't know sir." Sam replied, nervously, she had never seen her former CO so angry.

"You're his Watcher dammit, it's your job to know where he is."

"It looks like he was shot while he was sleeping and taken away somewhere."

"That means two things. One: he was taken by mortals; he'd have known an Immortal was coming, and two: they know he's Immortal."

"How do you know that sir?"

"Because Carter, if they had simply killed him and dumped the body he would have found his way back by now. This was a kidnap and you don't shoot people you want to kidnap unless you know they'll recover." Sam looked at Jack and mentally kicked herself for not realising the same thing. Something in her look must have impacted O'Neill because his face softened. "Don't worry Carter, we'll get him back. We always do." He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Yes sir." The moment hovered between them, the electricity almost as palpable as a Quickening. Then, it was gone, and they were both all business, O'Neill throwing out orders like he'd never been away from SG-1.

"Now, I presume that the SGC is following the usual lines of enquiry?"

"Yes sir, we only reported him as missing, we left out the getting shot part and cleaned up the apartment before they could send any forensic teams. So far everything is coming up a blank. I've been covertly following my own lines of enquiry with the additional information and resources I have but I'm still coming up empty."

"Okay. Get on to Joe Dawson and apprise him of the situation. Maybe somebody else's Watcher has spotted something. I'll contact Adam Pierson and use him as a backdoor to Torchwood. I'm sure Captain Harkness will be able to help us with this on the QT." Sam smiled.

"I get the feeling that Torchwood Three doesn't get much attention anyway, I think it's considered a bit of a backwater, a babysitting job." She said, packing her laptop into her case and standing up.

"Try telling that to Harkness and the million or so Welshmen that witnessed the rift opening." Jack smiled at Sam as she saluted him. "That's not necessary any more; I'm out of the military. Dead remember?" She chuckled and lowered her hand.

"I guess old habits die hard sir." Jack chuckled and shook his head. Sam offered her hand in a handshake but instead Jack pulled her into a brief hug. Startled, Sam took a moment to regain her composure, and she looked at Jack, confused.

"Scram! Daniel won't be found by you standing around here!" Sam grinned in apology and headed back to her government issue SUV. Jack walked over to his telephone and punched in 44 followed by the area code for Cardiff and Methos' number. He just hoped that the old guy hadn't abandoned his student yet. Given the relationship between them, he somehow doubted it, but one could never tell with Methos. After what seemed an interminably long time the phone was answered by a very grumpy and sleepy Methos.

"This better be good."

"Bon journo bastard." Angus MacNeill's posture and voice changed subtly as he temporarily shed Jack O'Neill's persona.

"Oh, Angus, it's you. What the hell do you want?"

"That's a nice way to greet one of your oldest friends."

"If you don't want me to fly over there and couple you to the mains via your nipples I suggest you cease being so unbearably chipper and tell me why the buggering hell you are calling me at…two in the a.m."

"Oh crap, sorry. I forgot, you're seven hours ahead aren't you? I'm sorry, but this is important. Daniel is missing."

"So? From what I understand that's a regular occurrence for you."

"Well…yes it is. But this is different, this is about us."

"Us?" Methos said, being purposely obtuse, "Oh us! Well he probably lost his head, it happens a lot." Angus sighed. He hated dealing with the old man when he got like this.

"That's a possibility, but we believe it's the other kind, the kind we've been looking for?" Angus's voice was dripping with sarcasm, he knew that Methos knew exactly what he was trying to say and was just being obstinate in pretending otherwise. Tired of the game, Angus snapped, "Dammit Methos is this line secure or not?"

"Well, there's no need to get snippy. Yes it's secure; it has to be so Jack can contact Torchwood."

"Well you could have said something earlier."

"You didn't ask." Angus muttered something under his breath in Gaelic before continuing.

"Daniel has been kidnapped, probably by those snake-head Immortals, and we don't know where he's been taken. We need Torchwood's help in locating him." Although there was a saccharine coating on his voice, Methos could tell that Angus was seething so he listened without interruption, "Also I'd appreciate help from all of our little group when we go to rescue him because we can't use SGC personnel beyond SG-1. Who knows what we might find." Methos silently cursed himself for getting involved in this mess in the first place before replying,

"Fine, I'll tell Jack and we'll be on the first available flight to Seacouver. I'll make the necessary calls to the rest of 'our little group'" he emphasised this last part with all the irony he could muster, which was a lot, even at two in the morning. He hung up the phone before Angus could say any more. He stomped back to the bedroom and called out, "Jack, bloody well wake up! You've got work to do."

Back in Colorado, Angus stared briefly at the receiver before replacing it in its cradle. He shook his head, smiling, and by the time he had finished Jack O'Neill was standing there again. He picked up the receiver and dialled Richie. He was sure Methos would contact them eventually, but he wanted to tell Daniel's former teacher himself.

"Mac, I've got to go to Colorado." Duncan looked up from the chess board at Richie, the unspoken question clear on his face. "Daniel's in trouble. I have to go help him."

"Well I can understand why you would want to Rich, but surely the military can handle it?"

"No, it isn't a military thing. Nobody outside SG-1 knows what's going on. It's the Immortal Goa'uld." Duncan nodded and stood up.

"Then I'm coming too. This affects all of us and SG-1 will probably need all the help they can get."

"Thanks Mac. I'll pack some things for us. Could you call Xander? He and Spike are in LA at the moment. Like you said, we'll need all the help possible, and I'm sure they'll want to be involved." Richie grinned, "Spike is always looking for a good fight." Duncan grinned back at him and walked over to the phone.

The Staybridge Suites didn't often get last minute bookings for conferences, but they happened to be fairly empty this weekend and able to accommodate the delegates of the Burns International Committee on Nuclear Energy. The delegates were an interesting group, most of which did not look like scientists, but the concierge didn't question General O'Neill when he made the booking (Although, if he had, he would have discovered that the good General had been dead for several months).

The emergency accommodation had to be found because everyone had decided to bring along a few friends for the trip. Methos and Jack had brought the rest of the Torchwood team because "It's quiet in Cardiff and we might need back-up". Xander and Spike had arrived with Giles and Angel in tow because "They wouldn't take no for an answer" and Richie, Duncan and Joe had arrived closely followed by Amanda because she "Didn't believe the excuse we gave her."

So, a few phone calls were made and the group decamped to the hotel to freshen up before meeting in the conference suite for a full briefing. Amanda met the information about the Goa'uld with her usual cynicism. Richie, Duncan, Methos and Joe all failed to convince her they were telling the truth, so they decided the best course of action was to let her figure it out herself.

Giles and Angel had already been told most of the problem by Xander, who never was that good at keeping secrets, so they only needed to be brought up to speed on Daniel's kidnap.

The Torchwood team were easy to brief on the alien presence, and it was deemed unnecessary for them to know about Immortals. "Besides," Methos grumbled, "at this rate, put an article in the Enquirer and less people would know." They suspected that their boss wasn't telling them everything, but that was par for the course, so they just griped about it between themselves.

An hour after arriving at the hotel they all went downstairs to the conference hall. SG-1 were already waiting to brief them. From the minor arsenal sitting to the side of the room, it was obvious that they had found Daniel and were ready to make a move. Once everyone was settled, Carter stood up and addressed the room.

"I'm assuming that everyone now knows why we're here, so I'll get on with the briefing. Thanks to the intel provided by our colleagues from Cardiff, correlated with information the SGC already had, we've been able to pin down Daniel's location to this warehouse here," she pointed to a map she had stuck to the wall, "seven clicks out of town. Aerial surveillance has shown that there are currently six people inside the building and approximately ten more guarding the perimeter. Now although that puts the numbers apparently in our favour, we can't be sure they don't have more back-up nearby. This may be some kind of trap." O'Neill stood up and took over the briefing.

"We've designated two teams based on the nature of the enemy, and what I know of your own individual combat experience. Team A, led by myself, will consist of Carter, MacLeod, Richie, Xander, Spike, Captain Harkness, and Murray here." Teal'c nodded in assent. "Team B will be led by Colonel Mitchell and consist of the rest, except for Agent Sato and Dawson, who'll be running surveillance. We'll go in as soon as it gets dark, time is definitely a factor here. Team B will take out the rear perimeter guards then cover the entrances in case there are more undetected. Team A will simultaneously move in from the front and rescue Daniel. These people are armed and dangerous and are consorting with an enemy of this planet so treat them with extreme prejudice. We move hard and fast, I do not want Danny back a foot shorter understood?" Everyone nodded, even those of Torchwood who didn't understand. "Okay folks, there'll be two people carriers outside in forty-five minutes. Don't be late."

Team B fanned out in the darkness, and slipped around to the rear of the building. Silently, using zats, they disabled all the guards they could find. At the front of the building, Team A was simultaneously doing the same thing, although Duncan preferred his hands to the zat, as did Spike.

"B leader to A leader, objective achieved, over."

"Understood B leader, move to second position." O'Neill signalled to his team to follow him to the door. As they approached the warehouse all the Immortals felt the presence of at least one inside. Knowing they were detected, and hoping one of them was Daniel, O'Neill raised his rifle and signalled to Carter to pull the door open. They charged in to find Daniel slumped in a chair with a man stood over him, sword raised. On instinct, both Jacks opened fire, hitting Mr Smith squarely in the chest. Both Duncan and Carter spotted Mr Anker going for his sword and they opened fire on him as Richie and Spike took care of the guards.

Carter ran over to Daniel and examined him as the others fanned out to confirm that the building was secure.

"He's dead, but only a chest shot, he'll be back in a minute." O'Neill nodded before indicating to Smith and Anker.

"Let's tie these two up before they come back shall we?" Carter and O'Neill secured the prisoners. Jack Harkness sauntered back over to them, rifle over his shoulder.

"Well, I hate to say it, but that was a little too easy, don't you think?" As if on cue, the heavy staccato of gunfire started outside. As the three ran to the door, Mitchell's voice came over the radio.

"We're under fire, I repeat, under fire, fifty more just appeared from nowhere. I think they had a teleport."

"Tosh! Were you asleep or something?" shouted Captain Jack.

"No, Jack, they did just appear from nowhere. I had no warning at all."

"Never mind that," snapped O'Neill, "C'mon!"

As they reached the door, a stray bullet from outside hit Carter square in the chest.

"No!" yelled O'Neill as he caught her and lay her gently on the floor. He pulled open her vest and shirt, but the bullet was armour piercing and had entered her chest. He felt for a pulse then began CPR. He was dimly aware of the rest of the team running out to join the battle, and he could vaguely hear the sounds of that battle, but right now his entire focus was on her.

He was not going to lose her. Not here, not now. Not after everything they had been through, not when he hadn't had the chance to tell her. He franticly pumped her chest pausing to listen for breath sounds. But there were none. He could feel hands pulling him away, hear a voice talking to him. He focussed on the voice,

"…there may still be a chance, let me try something." Jack Harkness said. As he came back to reality, O'Neill realised he could no longer hear gunfire and wondered vaguely how long he'd tried to revive Sam. That thought snapped his focus back to Sam and he wondered what Jack was going to do. Jack was leaning in to kiss her and O'Neill didn't see how Jack's CPR would be any better than his. He was about to say as much when a bright white light began to emanate from Jack's mouth and pass into Sam. O'Neill gasped and watched in awe at the miracle happening in front of him. Even with everything he had seen, this was new to O'Neill. The light faded and Jack withdrew, and Sam was alive and whole.

"That's one hell of a kiss," O'Neill whispered

"I've often said the same thing." Methos grinned. They looked round to see that Methos, Daniel and the others were stood behind them. Captain Jack grinned sheepishly.

"Can't everyone do it?" he grinned, before looking concerned, "Where's Gwen?" O'Neill looked around too.

"Where's Mitchell?" he demanded. The others looked down and Methos pointed out of the door. Getting up, they followed Methos's finger and walked outside. The bodies of the fallen enemy littered the car park, but there had been hits to the good guys too. Duncan and Xander had both been killed, but they would be back soon enough. Cameron and Gwen were not so lucky. Mitchell had been shot in the gut, and was bleeding badly, but Owen was in full doctor mode and had managed to staunch the flow.

"A medical team is on route." Mitchell gasped through gritted teeth. Jack turned to find Gwen. She was lying on the floor, Tosh cradling her in her arms. He ran over to her, but it was too late. Dumbstruck, he dropped to his knees and picked up her lifeless hand.

She had taken a bullet to the head, death had been instantaneous. Tears were pouring down Tosh's face, but she looked hopeful as she looked to Jack.

"Can't you help? Like before?" Jack looked at her. He didn't think he could so soon after saving Sam, but he leaned forward to try anyway. He used every ounce of will he had to try and make it happen. For a second, a faint glimmer passed between Jack and Gwen, but it soon faded. He fell backwards, exhausted, and stared at Gwen, his tears glistening in the moonlight.

She was gone, and he couldn't bring her back because he had helped a stranger. Owen had come over and he felt for Gwen's pulse.

"I've got something." He whispered. "It's faint, but she's alive. But the bullet is still in her brain, we need to operate immediately."

The relief that she was alive turned Jack's grief to rage and he stood up and turned back to the warehouse, pulling his sword out as he did. There were questions needed asking and he was going to get the answers.

The L World will continue in Part 13: Lost and Found

http://idontlikegravy. 


	6. Lost and Found

**The L World**

This is a crossover between the worlds of Highlander, Stargate SG-1, Buffy and Torchwood. It's technically an AU as I have resurrected Richie, and there are three pairings: Duncan/Richie, Methos/Jack Harkness & Xander/Spike.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows involved or any of the characters, and I'm not making any money out of them, I'm just doing this for the love of the shows and the love of Richie. All rights and ownership belong to whoever actually owns them, I'm just having a party in their flat and promise to clean up after myself.

Warning: This story contains non-graphic same sex relationships, so don't read it if that sort of thing offends. There's also the occasional bit of bad language, but I try to keep it to a minimum (except when Spike's around).

Rating 15 for violence and language.

For those late to the party…

Richie is back from the dead and he and Duncan have become lovers. Daniel Jackson, Jack Harkness and Xander Harris are all new Immortals and Jack O'Neill is a ROG named Angus McNeill. They have discovered that there are several Goa'ulds on Earth who have taken Immortals as hosts. Anyone who takes the head of one of these inherits the genetic memory of the Goa'uld along with the Quickening. Daniel, Methos and Xander have all recently taken the head of one and it was discovered that Richie and Duncan also did at some point in the past. They have found out that there are at least four more, and discovered that they all work for governments, two in the US. Daniel was captured but then rescued but Mitchell is badly injured and Gwen is comatose. Jack Harkness is angry and is about to give a lesson in pain.

Phew! Got that? Then on with the show…

13. Lost and Found

They chased Jack into the warehouse and discovered him with his blade pushed against the neck of one of the two captives so hard that he was drawing blood.

"Wake up and talk to me bastard." They were all shocked and a little frightened by this darkness in Jack, except for the small part of Methos that would always remain Death. He was turned on by this behaviour in a way he hadn't been since Kronos, in a way that Methos wasn't about to admit to himself, let alone anyone else. But the mood Jack was in, he would take their heads before they got any answers and that was no use to them. He walked up to Jack and gently pulled his arm down.

"You won't get any answers from them yet lover. They're both still dead. Go outside now. Your team needs you." Jack resisted him for a moment then, silently, he capitulated and in a daze walked back outside. Methos had never seen him look so utterly dejected and lost. Sam and Teal'c also went out to deal with the medics and back-up when they arrived, leaving O'Neill, Daniel, Methos, Angel, Spike, Giles, Richie and Amanda.

"Daniel, I don't think you want to be here for this." O'Neill said, but Daniel shook his head.

"No, these guys made me suffer for days, took pride in how good they are at torture, I have absolutely no qualms about watching them suffer. I'd consider it karma. The one on the left called himself Mr Smith, the other is Neil Anker, Niankhkhnum is his real name." As they watched, Mr Smith came back and his eyes flashed as he did so. Amanda let out a little gasp.

"His eyes just glowed." She whispered.

"Well, dur." Richie whispered back, "We told you they were aliens."

"Oh." Amanda was momentarily speechless, a fact noted by both Richie and Methos. They might have been in a serious situation, but some things were important.

Shortly Mr Anker joined them back in the world of the living. All the Immortals drew their swords, and Spike and Angel both put on their game faces as Methos stepped forward.

"Ah, Mr. Smith, Mr. Anker, so glad you've joined us." The Goa'ulds' eyes flashed at him, "We have some questions for you, and you are going to answer them truthfully and as fully as possible. We have in this room five of the most viciously skilled interrogators and torturers the world will ever know." Methos had slipped into that cool, silky tone that Death always favoured, and the others in the room who knew him were chilled by his detachment. "Now, Doctor Jackson has told me that you are quite skilled yourselves, so I'm sure you'll be suitably impressed when I tell you that you are in the presence of William the Bloody, Angelus and…me." He placed such emphasis on this final word that it was practically dripping with icicles.

"Who are you?" Smith spat arrogantly. Methos smiled, a big, wide, crocodile smile, leaned forward and whispered just loud enough for both Goa'uld to hear.

"I'm Death."

Except for O'Neill the others in the room had no idea what Methos whispered, but they were suitably impressed as the two Goa'uld turned a whiter shade of pale. Amanda and Richie looked at each other darkly, wondering just what the hell the old man was hiding. He turned back to them, the Death persona temporarily cloaked again by Adam Pierson and asked,

"So who wants to go first?"

Jack wanted to rush back inside as the screams began, but now he had calmed down; he knew he was better off outside with his team. Besides, he thought darkly, the old man has had more practise at that sort of thing than I have.

But his team weren't here any more. Gwen had been taken to Cheyenne Mountain by the medical team that arrived shortly after he came outside. Tosh had gone with her, not wanting her to be alone, and Owen had gone to accompany his patients, claiming not to trust 'bloody Americans' though Jack figured it was a lot more to do with his feelings for Gwen. Only he and Ianto remained, going over the dead looking for clues to their identities and affiliations, a small task that could be left to others but one that kept their minds from the still form of their fallen friend. Ianto was kneeling down and Jack walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He felt a stifled sob under his hand, so he knelt beside him and pulled Ianto into a hug. Ianto pulled back and assessed Jack.

"I'm sorry sir."

"For what?"

"For being unprofessional." Jack laughed humourlessly.

"After everything we've been through… now you're worried about professionalism?" Ianto smiled. Jack caressed his cheek and leaned in to kiss him, but Ianto pulled back.

"No. Not here, not now. Please." Jack nodded and stood up. "I just can't. Not now."

"I understand. It's fine. No harm, no foul." Jack walked away round the building, leaving Ianto alone.

He walked back to the front of the building and was met by Duncan, Joe, Xander and Sam. He nodded towards the door.

"Going in?" he asked. The others shook their heads.

"There's nothing we can add, and opening the door might break the mood." Duncan said sagely. Jack could tell from his tone that, despite his Boy Scout demeanour that Methos always complained about, the Highlander had obviously taken part in an interrogation or two over the centuries. He deferred to the wisdom of age in this instance and the four stood vigil outside, joined a few minutes later by a silent and thoughtful Ianto.

"So Mr. Smith, Mr. Anker, do you feel like talking yet?" Methos asked, the civility of his words cloaking the pain Giles had just inflicted upon them, their bloodstained shirts the only evidence of already healed wounds. Methos was impressed by Giles' performance, he'd heard from Joe of his Ripper days, but he had no idea a mortal could be so scholarly and yet so skilled in brutality.

Smith's eyes flashed in defiance,

"You will get nothing from us."

"No, see that's where you're wrong." Methos' tone implied a light, casual conversation about the weather, "You will tell us everything we need to know. It's just a case of when."

"You will all die." Anker said, a satisfied smile spreading across his face.

"Brave words, and terrifying." Methos said, looking to the others for confirmation, smiling, "At least they would be if we hadn't already despatched your reinforcements and surrounded the building with several units from the SGC." The smile was wiped from Anker's face, but it was Smith who spoke,

"So, what answers let us keep our heads?" Before Methos could answer, Daniel stepped forward, with a cold humourless smile, and answered him,

"Oh wrong answer, Mr. Smith. You see no matter what answer you give us, you are both Goa'uld, and for that you have to lose your heads." Both Richie and O'Neill were chilled to see this side of Daniel, Richie because he had never seen it before; O'Neill because he had seen it and it usually ended with dead Goa'uld. Not that he had a problem with that per se, but he knew killing never sat well with Daniel, even Goa'uld.

"Now," Methos picked up the interrogation again, "Just why exactly did you take Immortal hosts?" Smith laughed.

"We aren't interested in your precious Game, if that's what you mean. Our interests are far more important."

"Oh really." O'Neill said, "Then why don't you tell us? I know how you Goa'uld love to show off. Or has hiding out here all these millennia softened your egos?"

"You have no idea, any of you. When he returns…" Anker began, but was shouted down by Smith,

"Kri!" Daniel and O'Neill looked at each other and stepped forward.

"He?" asked O'Neill, "He who? Ra?"

"Dead I'm afraid." Daniel informed the Goa'uld.

"Apophis?" asked O'Neill.

"Also dead." Daniel said amicably, and began counting off dead Goa'uld on his fingers. "As is Hathor, Yu, Seth, Anubis, well most of the System Lords actually." This didn't have the desired effect on the Goa'uld, who were actually smiling, Smith was grinning broadly, and said,

"This serves our purpose well. They would only have interfered in our plans and nothing can stop us now."

"Oh please," interrupted O'Neill, who was in his patented 'Jack O'Neill taunts the Goa'uld' mode, "I can't stand to listen to another 'we're gods and we will rule the universe' speech. They usually end in us killing the Goa'uld in question, so just can it."

"Oh, but we are not gods. How could we claim to be in the presence of Immortals? No, we do not seek to rule, but to serve our Lord, one who is a god. One perfect in an imperfect universe, and he shall remake the universe in his own image. Kill us; you cannot stop what has already begun. Our Lord shall rise and purify the universe."

They were all concerned and made more than a little curious by this enigmatic statement, but it was Giles who voiced the question on all their minds.

"Who, who is your Lord, what is his name?"

"He has no name that may be spoken; he is known as the Emperor." They all looked at each other, more confused than ever.

"Spike, Angel, see what more information you can get from our friends here about the resurrection of their 'Emperor'." Methos instructed as he and the others walked towards the door. They walked out into the night to discuss what they had learned.

They found the others and briefed them on what had been said inside. At the mention of the Emperor, a shadow passed over Jack's face.

"The Emperor? That's what they called him?"

"Yes," Giles said, "Why, do you think you know who he might be?"

"No. It can't be. I mean it's impossible." Jack looked confused and headed back into the warehouse at a run. The others all looked at each other and gave a shrug before following.

"This Emperor of yours," Jack called out across the warehouse, "What does he look like?" Mr Smith glared at him before answering,

"We have not gazed upon his countenance. He communicated to us from before time began, in the dark space before the universe existed."

"I see, and so how did he communicate to you?"

"He spoke to us through Goa'uld communication devices."

"So how did you know he was a god?" Daniel asked, "I mean, pretending to be one is what Goa'uld do all the time. How did he prove it to you?"

"A true god does not need to prove his existence. But he gave us information about the future. He told us of Immortals and of how to adapt our technology to use them as hosts. He told us about the uprising against Ra so we might hide in safety until we could find Immortal hosts. He told us to wait through the ages, biding our time until the moment of his return was at hand."

"And how would you know when that was?" Jack asked them.

"He sent us signs. Lo, though the Chappa'ai shall be uncovered, the Goa'uld shall not return to this world for it is protected by the Emperor. And yet, though a race of metal insects shall come forth to devour that world, they shall not succeed, for it is protected by the Emperor."

"Um, some would say that it was SG-1 and the Asgaard who kicked Goa'uld and Replicator butt." interjected O'Neill, but Smith by this point could not or would not be interrupted,

"When the time is on hand, an army of his children shall come forth in a tide to purify the world, then shall disappear again until he is ready. Then a great tear in the world shall open the doorway and he shall return."

"The rift." Ianto said, barely audible. Jack nodded then turned to Smith again,

"Go back to the last part. The army of his children? When did they come?"

"Last year. They came to cleanse the earth in a tide of steel. You cannot stop him, he will return." Jack stood up, white as a sheet.

"Can we bloody well kill them now? This ponce is starting to do my head in." Spike said. Methos nodded and Spike and Angel snapped Smith and Anker's necks. Later they would be killed permanently, once there were no witnesses about, and they might provide more information in the meantime. They all turned to Jack.

"You know what he was talking about don't you?" O'Neill asked. Jack nodded.

"I'm afraid I do and if I'm right then the Earth is in big trouble. If they meant who I think they meant, then they are worse than the Goa'uld, the Ori and the Replicators put together."

"I assume that's bad." Quipped Richie, but with no real humour.

"It's bad alright. It's the end of everything."

"Who, Jack? Who are they talking about?" Methos demanded.

"The Daleks. The Emperor of the Daleks."

"The Daleks?" asked O'Neill, "Those things that look like pepper pots with sink plungers on the front? That arrived with the Cybermen and killed all those people?"

"The Battle of Canary Wharf." Ianto said coldly, "The annihilation of Torchwood One." Jack lay a comforting hand on Ianto's shoulder, who stared resolutely forward. "Yes, those Daleks." He confirmed.

"But they were all defeated weren't they?" Sam asked. "The Cybermen and the Daleks were sent back to wherever they came from?"

"Yes they were." Jack said, "But the Daleks have a real nasty habit of popping up when you expect them to be extinct." A shadow passed over his face, but then was gone again. "Ianto, get your laptop and start accessing the Torchwood files. There must be a way to contact him in there. Finding him has been part of our mandate for a hundred years, they must have found something."

"Finding who?" Richie asked, but the answer came from an unexpected place,

"The Doctor." Methos answered. They all turned to stare at Methos, who shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"The Doctor has defeated the Daleks on several occasions." Ianto provided, "If anyone can stop the Emperor, he can. I'll start accessing the files right away."

"In the meantime, I suggest we try and get more answers from our friends inside about the time and location of the Emperor's arrival." Suggested Giles, and after a short discussion, he Spike and Angel went back inside. Methos drew Jack to one side and said,

"I know a way to contact the Doctor. After the last time, in Cardiff, he said that if I ever needed him… Oh this is ridiculous, I can't even believe I'm about to say this. He said if I ever needed him then all I had to do was whistle."

"Whistle?" Jack said incredulously, "I know he's pretty amazing but how will he hear a whistle?"

"I don't bloody know, but that's what he said. Something about me having been in the TARDIS. I said it was bloody stupid, that's why I'm only telling you."

"Well, what have we got to lose? Maybe if we both do it, after three; one…two…three!" They both let out a loud whistle as though they were hailing a cab. The others all span round and stared at them, but they both just stood there, with bated breath, waiting…

"What was…" Richie began but was shushed by Methos. They waited for a few moments more, before letting out the breaths they'd been holding without even realising.

"I told you it would never work, now we just look like…" Methos stopped mid flow as Jack began to grin and raised a hand. Just on the edge of hearing was a growing, and very familiar, thrum. "Well, I'll be buggered." Methos exclaimed, "It worked!"

The L World Will Continue in Part 14: Late Arrivals

http://idontlikegravy. 


	7. Late Arrivals

**The L World**

This is a crossover between the worlds of Highlander, Stargate SG-1, Buffy, Torchwood and Doctor Who. It's technically an AU as I have resurrected Richie, and there are three pairings: Duncan/Richie, Methos/Jack Harkness & Xander/Spike.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows involved or any of the characters, and I'm not making any money out of them, I'm just doing this for the love of the shows and the love of Richie. All rights and ownership belong to whoever actually owns them, I'm just having a party in their flat and promise to clean up after myself.

Warning: This story contains non-graphic same sex relationships, so don't read it if that sort of thing offends. There's also the occasional bit of bad language, but I try to keep it to a minimum (except when Spike's around).

Rating 15 for violence and language.

For those late to the party…

Richie is back from the dead and he and Duncan have become lovers. Daniel Jackson, Jack Harkness and Xander Harris are all new Immortals and Jack O'Neill is a ROG named Angus McNeill. They have discovered that there are several Goa'ulds on Earth who have taken Immortals as hosts. Anyone who takes the head of one of these inherits the genetic memory of the Goa'uld along with the Quickening. Daniel, Methos and Xander have all recently taken the head of one and it was discovered that Richie and Duncan also did at some point in the past. They have found out that there are at least four more, and discovered that they all work for governments, two in the US. Daniel was captured but then rescued and the two Goa'uld caught. On interrogation it was discovered they served for the Emperor of the Daleks and had been waiting for his return to Earth. Worried that they couldn't defeat him, Jack wanted to contact the Doctor and Methos provided a rather unusual method, which to both their surprise actually worked.

Phew! Got that? Then on with the show…

14. Late Arrivals

Jack ran around the side of the building, followed shortly by Methos, who was more sauntering than running. The familiar blue telephone box materialised at the side of the warehouse and a few seconds later, the door opened and a familiar head popped out.

"Did somebody whistle?" The Doctor grinned before stepping out fully. Jack practically barrelled into him and grabbed him in a bear hug that was enthusiastically returned. Methos casually ambled up and offered the Doctor his hand, which was shaken with equal enthusiasm. "Marvellous." Grinned the Doctor.

"I'm afraid we're rather in need of your assistance." Methos said. "Could we?" he indicated inside the TARDIS.

"Of course, _mi casa es su casa_!" The Doctor replied, at which Methos raised an eyebrow before following him and Jack inside. This was his second time inside the TARDIS, but he was still astounded by just how big it was inside, though of course he covered his awe with a snarky comment.

"I see you haven't redecorated then." The Doctor grinned at him, refusing to rise to the bait. Methos scowled, The Doctor was no fun to tease.

Outside, Duncan had followed Methos and Jack, but had arrived too late to see them enter the TARDIS.

"Funny." He said to nobody in particular, "Why is there an old police box standing next to an American warehouse?" Puzzled, he stared for a moment before returning to the others.

Inside that same police box, Jack and Methos were apprising the Doctor of the situation. With each new detail his grin drooped further and further and at the mention of the Daleks he positively glowered. Methos was surprised, he had only ever seen the Doctor in a mood that could be described as bouncy; he hadn't thought him capable of such overwhelming anger and hatred. Now he knew that the Daleks meant trouble.

"Right then." Said the Doctor, recovering some of his bounce and grabbing his coat from where it hung draped over a railing, "Let's go see what these boys have to say about their master's imminent return shall we?" With that he strode out of the TARDIS. Jack and Methos followed at a brisk trot.

"Er, where's Martha?" Jack asked.

"Oh, she's at home. Visiting her family. We just popped in for a cup of tea on our way to 1066 when you called. Didn't see the sense in ripping her away from her loved ones, so I came alone. I'll pop back to a few minutes after I left, she won't even notice I was gone. If she does I'll say I was in the loo." He marched past the assembled group at the door of the warehouse and inside. The others looked bewildered at Jack and Methos, who simply said,

"That's the Doctor," before following him inside. The Doctor continued up to the two captive Goa'uld and barged Spike out of the way, who was about to begin 'interrogating' them again.

"Oi! Who the hell are you?" Spike growled. The Doctor barely spared them a glance,

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Oh do shut up Spike." Giles muttered. The Doctor looked at him to smile his thanks, then did a double-take. Curious, he asked him,

"You aren't Krillitane by any chance are you?" He took Giles' puzzled expression to be a no and shook his head before turning back to the prisoners. "Now then matey, what can you tell me about the Daleks?" The Goa'uld looked at each other before Smith replied,

"We have told you, the Emperor shall return and he shall purify the universe. Nothing can stand in his way."

"Is that so?" The Doctor grinned, "Did your Emperor mention anything about me? You see, the Daleks had a name for me." The Goa'uld looked at each other once more, puzzled by this new arrival, "They called me the Oncoming Storm." Smith showed he recognised the name with a flash of his eyes.

"And lo, even the Oncoming Storm shall not prevent the return of the Emperor, he shall sweep all impurity away and the universe shall be reborn to greatness."

"Really?" The Doctor grinned again, "We'll just have to see about that then. Now when and where exactly is the great and mighty grand poobar returning?" Smith glared at him.

"You dare mock the Emperor?"

"Well until he gets here, yes. Then I'll kill him." The cold intensity in his voice shocked the others in the room, even the ones who didn't know him. Jack was scared, he had only seen this side of the Doctor a few times before, and Methos had new respect for the man he had previously thought of as bumbling. He was suddenly thankful he had never crossed him. But Smith just smiled at him, with typical Goa'uld arrogance.

"You shall not stop him. Everything that was prophesised has come to pass. And when the Oncoming Storm approaches the loyal ones, and the tear in the world is healed, the doorway shall be opened and he shall return."

"Doorway, eh? A door between the beginning of time and now." The Doctor began pacing back and forth, "Yes!...No…wait a minute…"The others watched the dialogue the Doctor was having with himself with fascination until he suddenly spun to face them, literally bouncing on the spot, "That's it! Oh that's brilliant. I have to admit, it's genius, oh clever old Emperor."

"What's genius?" Spike snapped. The Doctor regarded him for a second, as if only now noticing his presence, before explaining very slowly, as if to a child.

"The Emperor has been hiding out in the time before the universe was created. But he doesn't have the power necessary to escape back into the time-stream. When the rift was opened fully, it left little residual echoes throughout earth's history. With the right manipulation of particles, the Emperor will be able to slip through these echoes like a doorway, landing him right smack bang…where? Where will he come out?" At that the Doctor charged out of the warehouse and ran back to the TARDIS, hotly followed by Jack and Methos. The others looked at each other before giving pursuit, leaving a bemused Angel and Spike to watch over the prisoners.

"Did you have any idea what he was talking about?" Angel asked.

"Not a bloody one." Spike replied. Smith began laughing, so Spike snapped both their necks again before he and Angel followed the others.

The Doctor burst into the TARDIS and began twiddling knobs and dials on the central console, indicating to Jack and Methos to do the same. The others weren't far behind, it was Sam who reached them first and as she entered the TARDIS she stopped dead and stared slack-jawed in awe at her surroundings. The others came charging through the door and crashed into her, sending them all sprawling, and it would have been quite comical if not for the dire situation. As they picked themselves up, they one by one noticed the cavernous interior of the TARDIS and joined Sam in the staring.

"But…it's…b.b.bigger…" Sam stuttered.

"Yes, yes, it's bigger on the inside." Methos snapped. The Doctor looked at them all with amusement before continuing his lever pulling and staring intently at a screen.

"Now…let me see..Yes…"The Doctor muttered with mounting excitement, "Yes, that's it! Okay…Yes, if we can just…hmm…" O'Neill strode over to where Methos was standing and demanded,

"Why exactly should we trust him? Who is this child?"

"Oh, you humans…Oi! I'm 925 I'll have you know, I'm hardly a child!" Amanda looked at him.

"Aw, you haven't even finished your first millennium. Bless." She said, flashing him her winning smile.

"Immortals." sighed the Doctor.

"Hang on a minute." O'Neill said, "What do you mean, you humans?" Methos sighed.

"The Doctor isn't human. I thought being 925 and the police box that's bigger on the inside would have given that one away." Methos sniped, "He's from a planet called Gallifrey, one of a race called the Time Lords."

"Never heard of them." O'Neill said.

"Oh, well, I'm so sorry." The Doctor said, looking up briefly from his screens, "If the great and mighty Jack O'Neill hasn't heard of me…"

"But you've heard of me." O'Neill said. The Doctor stopped, slightly at a loss for words at that, before smiling and continuing with his button tweaking.

"Well perhaps you would like my abbreviated CV then? I have travelled through space and time, saving the universe and particularly the Earth on numerous occasions. You Earthlings have a wonderful habit of getting yourselves into trouble, it's one of the reasons I love you so much." The Doctor beamed at this, as though he had just said something terribly witty, "Anyway, I have dealt with the Daleks on several occasions, the most recent, as you perceive it, at Torchwood."

"You beat them all single-handed?" Xander asked.

"Well, I had help." A brief flicker of grief showed on the Doctor's face, but was gone again in an instant. "But pretty much, yes."

"Well then, they can't be that terrifying, can they?" Spike asked.

"Oh but they are." Jack Harkness said, his voice sombre, "The Daleks are like the Borg in Star Trek, single-minded and totally unstoppable. But they don't assimilate, they exterminate. They exterminate all forms of life that don't match the Dalek image of purity, which includes all human life. Just one of them could decimate this planet with its weapons."

"And the Emperor has knowledge of how to manipulate human DNA to turn people into Daleks." The Doctor continued, "He could have an army within weeks and the Earth would be doomed, closely followed by the rest of the universe."

"How?" Sam asked, "I thought they were machines."

"No. Their outer shells are mechanical, but inside, their brains, their hearts are very much organic. They were the inhabitants of a planet called Skaro, much like humans once, but a deranged maniac sought to purify them, stamp out all weaknesses through genetic modification. By the time he finished, all that was left was unfeeling lumps of flesh."

"But if this Emperor is the last one, wouldn't killing it be genocide?" Daniel asked. The Doctor looked at him, sympathy on his face, before it was replaced by cold determination.

"In their armour they became the ultimate army, unemotional, obeying totally their commander and bent on one thing only. The eradication of everything in the universe that isn't Dalek. Under other circumstances I'd agree with you, but I've given the Daleks too many chances to change. They never will, and as long as a single one exists the whole universe is in danger."

"Yes, but they're aliens, right?" Amanda asked, "I mean, they use ray-guns or lasers or whatever. They can't hurt us?" Jack shook his head.

"Their technology can vaporise their target, which I think counts as beheading, don't you?" he said grimly. The Immortals all looked at each other and rubbed absently at their necks. Spike and Angel also looked nervously at each other, fairly certain that a Dalek weapon would effectively dust them too.

"So," chipped in Methos, "I think it might be a good idea for all of us if we stop this Emperor. Any ideas yet Doctor?" The Doctor glanced up at him and grinned.

"There are two possible places that he might materialise, one is in Russia, near Saint Petersburg, the other is near the original rift."

"In Cardiff." Jack said

"In Cardiff." The Doctor concurred. "So what I suggest is that we divide into two teams. Cardiff is the most likely site, so I'll use the TARDIS to drop one team in Saint Petersburg a few hours before my calculations estimate the arrival and then the rest of us will pop to Cardiff."

"That's all well and good Doctor, but what will we use against him?" O'Neill asked, "Will zats do any good?" The Doctor looked at him quizzically, so O'Neill showed him the weapon.

"Ah. No, afraid not. Daleks have personal force-fields that defend against almost all projectile weapons, even energy-based ones."

"Then how exactly can we beat him?" Spike asked. The Doctor looked thoughtful for a few minutes.

"I think I have something." Sam suggested, "I've been working on a weapon that will penetrate Goa'uld personal shields. I'm not familiar with Dalek defences, so I'll need your help Doctor, but if they work along similar principles then it shouldn't take much to alter them for our needs." The Doctor looked at her seriously for a second before beaming widely.

"I like that, nice thinking. What was your name?"

"Colonel Carter. Sam." She answered, returning the smile.

"Right then, Sam and I will work on this weapon. Jack and…Adam?" The Doctor remembered Methos' name, he was just confirming which alias he was currently using, and Methos nodded that confirmation to him, "Jack and Adam, you know everyone better than I so divide everyone into two teams." Jack and Methos nodded and took that as a cue to leave, ushering the others outside. They turned as they heard the distinctive _whorp whorp _of the TARDIS and witnessed it vanish.

"Well there's something you don't see every day." commented Spike.

"I don't think we need our friends anymore." Methos said, indicating inside the warehouse. Jack and O'Neill looked at him and nodded before heading into the building. As the only Immortals other than Amanda not to have taken the head of one of the Immortal Goa'uld, it had been decided that it was safest for them to challenge the prisoners. They were concerned that a double dose of Goa'uld memory might be too much for one person. They had also agreed that it would be a straight, by the rules challenge, not an execution, against Methos' protests. None of the other Immortals could bear such a flagrant abuse of the rules, not even O'Neill with all his hatred of the Goa'uld.

The two Jacks entered the warehouse and walked over to the captives, their swords drawn.

"Ah, so it is over, you have no more use for us. Then do what you must, I have served my lord well." Smith said, with uncharacteristic humility for a Goa'uld. Anker was less accepting of his fate.

"You would kill us like this? In cold blood, bound to chairs? Cowards!" he spat. Wordlessly the two Jacks cut the bonds, freeing the Goa'uld before tossing them their swords.

"There would be no honour in execution. We challenge you according to the Game." O'Neill said, slipping out of that persona and becoming Angus McNeill. He saluted Smith with his sword, who returned the courtesy and positioned himself ready. Anker turned to Jack Harkness, who was also positioned ready.

"Are you ready to die boy?" Jack just smiled at him and beckoned him with his free hand. With a snarl, Anker charged at him. Like a matador with a bull, Jack sidestepped the charge and span round to slash at Anker's back. Anker roared with pain and turned to face his opponent once more. He lay into Jack, delivering blows with startling speed and ferocity. Jack was able to parry them, but he was being driven backwards toward the corner.

Angus could see from the corner of his eye that Jack was in trouble, but he himself was having a more difficult fight than he had anticipated. He had made the mistake of assuming that the Goa'uld had been lying low, staying out of the Game, but from Smith's skill with a blade it was clear that he hadn't been idle these last few millennia. It had been a long time since Angus last fought someone anywhere close to his own age and experience and he badly underestimated Smith. He didn't know how the much younger Immortal would cope against Anker. But his momentary concern for Jack was pushed aside as he saw an opportunity and pressed home the advantage. Smith had raised his arm to deliver a blow and Angus swiftly thrust his blade forward, driving it in under his opponent's arm into his chest. Smith gasped and dropped his blade. Kicking it away, Angus drew his own sword out of Smith and brought it around in a broad sweep, severing the Goa'uld's head from his shoulders. Before the Quickening hit he was able to glance in the direction of Jack and was relieved to see that he seemed to be holding his own.

The other two combatants paused briefly as the Quickening began, but only for a split second before resuming their own duel. The violence of the Quickening provided a suitable backdrop, but it also provided obstacles as the two now had to evade occasional bolts of energy that shot in their direction.

Luckily for Jack, Anker had underestimated his opponent. He had assumed that as the older he was the more experienced, but he was mistaken. His early blitzkrieg of blows had backfired, tiring him before he'd managed to land a single one on Jack. Exhausted, he could now barely defend himself from Jack's punishing blows, the heavy weight of his own sword combining with that of Jack's broadsword to send jarring pain down his arm with every strike of Jack's blade.

Eventually, Anker could no longer feel either of his arms and could not muster the strength to raise his blade. Jack saw his chance and struck, aiming for the sword but connecting with tissue and severing Anker's arm, which fell to the ground, his sword clattering on the concrete floor. Jack raised his sword above his head with both hands, a grim determination on his face, and he swung.

In the moment of silence that followed, he looked over to Angus, who was kneeling on the floor, recovering from the Quickening. He wore a look of absolute disgust, which Jack presumed was from the Goa'uld memories that he must have been experiencing. Jack heard crackling and turned round to see blue lightning dance over the body on the floor. He had witnessed Methos take a Quickening, but he had yet to experience one himself. Unsure of what was to happen, but knowing it wouldn't be pleasant, he steeled himself.

The Quickening hit him with a violence he hadn't felt since the Dalek killed him on Satellite 5. His own thoughts and memories were temporarily obliterated as the personality of Anker and that of his host forced itself into every fibre of his being. He gasped in pain as he witnessed the life of the Immortal who had been Niankhkhnum before the Goa'uld had taken him as a host, and all the atrocities that he had committed since. The pain seemed to increase exponentially as the Quickening climaxed and Jack let out a scream before it ended suddenly and he blacked out.

Jack slowly opened his eyes to find Methos standing over him, wearing his usual smug grin. Jack groaned as he sat up and put his hand to his head.

"Here, drink this, I find it helps." Methos said, handing Jack a beer. Jack had absolutely no idea where he had acquired it from, but he suspected that Methos kept a stash secreted in the same place as his sword. Jack downed the can in one. "Feeling better?" Jack nodded and smiled.

"Good." Angus said. Jack noticed for the first time that Angus was stood behind Methos along with Duncan and Richie. They all looked quite relieved, and Jack had a feeling that they had been there to ensure that he was still Jack Harkness when he woke up. Just to make sure for himself, he turned to Methos and snogged him passionately, only stopping when he needed air. The others looked discreetly in the other direction. "If you've quite finished," Angus continued, "we've got a Dalek that needs its ass kicking." Jack grinned and got to his feet.

"Come on then," he said as he headed for the door, "don't just stand there gawking, let's go!"

The L World will continue in Part 15: Lurking in Shadow

http://idontlikegravy. 


	8. Interlude

**The L World**

This is a crossover between the worlds of Highlander, Stargate SG-1, Buffy, Torchwood and Doctor Who. It's technically an AU as I have resurrected Richie, and there are three pairings: Duncan/Richie, Methos/Jack Harkness & Xander/Spike.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows involved or any of the characters, and I'm not making any money out of them, I'm just doing this for the love of the shows and the love of Richie. All rights and ownership belong to whoever actually owns them, I'm just having a party in their flat and promise to clean up after myself.

Warning: This story contains non-graphic same sex relationships, so don't read it if that sort of thing offends. There's also the occasional bit of bad language, but I try to keep it to a minimum (except when Spike's around).

Things were getting a little dark for me, and I wanted to know what Sam and the Doctor did after they left the others, but there was no room for it in the main story. So here it is:

Interlude: Labour Intensive, or What Sam and The Doctor Did Next

"Right, helmic regulator and then…would you throw that lever for me?" The Doctor shouted across the central console of the TARDIS.

"What does it do?" Sam asked before doing as he asked.

"That? That's the handbrake. Sorry, parking brake." The Doctor grinned, "Now hold on!" he yelled as the TARDIS jerked into life, sending Sam careening across the floor. She regained her composure and grabbed a railing.

"How exactly are we going to get the weapon and my designs? You can't exactly just stroll through the front door of Cheyenne Mountain."

"No, you're right there, I wouldn't get in, even with psychic paper." The engine died as they came to a stop. "But who said anything about using the front door?" The Doctor said as he bounded over to the door and held it open. Cautiously, Sam followed and poked her head out. She gasped as she realised they were inside her lab.

"Amazing, you can transmit matter over any distance?" Sam asked as she stepped out.

"It's not really matter transmission, the ship travels like any other, it just uses the time vortex rather than conventional space."

"So like hyper-space or wormhole travel?"

"Sort of." The Doctor beamed, "You know, you're really quite intelligent. Don't suppose you fancy travelling with me for a bit?" Sam regarded him for a moment, seriously contemplating his offer.

"I think I'd really enjoy that Doctor, but I'm needed here. We've still got so much to do to defeat the Ori." The Doctor nodded his understanding before clapping his hands together and looking around the room.

"So, where's this weapon then?" Sam went over to her workbench and picked up a modified zat, handing it to the Doctor before grabbing a pile of plans and notes that lay next to it.

"The rest is stored on my laptop. That's back at the warehouse. We should go anyway; security is bound to have spotted us on the camera by now." As if on cue the red warning light flashed and a siren rang out. Grinning, the Doctor ducked back into the TARDIS with Sam and a few seconds later it vanished. A few seconds after that, several guards rushed in to the lab, stopping just inside the door and looking around, perplexed.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor put his glasses on and examined Sam's notes.

"Hmm, this is very good. I'm not overly fond of guns, but I think you're right, I think this will do the job. It just needs a small adjustment…" He picked up the zat and pulled out a small tubular object from his jacket pocket. He pointed it at the zat and pressed a button and the tube produced a high-pitched hum and a blue light.

"What's that?" Sam queried.

"Huh? Oh a sonic screwdriver." He said casually, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Sam snorted so the Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Seriously, it's a screwdriver and it's sonic. See?" He waved it at her. She nodded her head, but couldn't suppress a small chuckle. The Doctor took his glasses off and looked at the zat. "There, that should do it. I'll be able to adjust the others when we get back to the warehouse." Sam looked suitably impressed, so he forgave her previous sniggers.

"That's it? You just wave a blue light at it and it's done?"

"Yup."

"Wow, where can I get one of those?" The Doctor grinned at her and returned to the console to bring the TARDIS to a stop.

"You know," he said, "I can travel in time as well as space. If you came with me then we could come back to only a few minutes after you left. It would be like you never went anywhere."

"I'll think about it." Sam replied, "Let's just defeat the Dalek first shall we?" The Doctor beamed at her, flashing his teeth in an enormous grin.

"Good enough for me. Come on!" Then he ran out of the door. Sam shook her head, smiling, before gathering her things and following.

The L World will continue in Part 15: Lurking in Shadow

http://idontlikegravy. 


	9. Lurking in Shadow

**The L World**

This is a crossover between the worlds of Highlander, Stargate SG-1, Buffy, Torchwood and Doctor Who. It's technically an AU as I have resurrected Richie, and there are three pairings: Duncan/Richie, Methos/Jack Harkness & Xander/Spike.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows involved or any of the characters, and I'm not making any money out of them, I'm just doing this for the love of the shows and the love of Richie. All rights and ownership belong to whoever actually owns them, I'm just having a party in their flat and promise to clean up after myself.

Warning: This story contains non-graphic same sex relationships, so don't read it if that sort of thing offends. There's also the occasional bit of bad language, but I try to keep it to a minimum (except when Spike's around).

Rating 15 for violence and language.

15. Lurking in Shadow

As the TARDIS barrelled along the time vortex, the passengers inside who had not travelled in her previously were a mixture of excited and terrified. For Sam Carter it was her second trip and she was fascinated by the way the living ship functioned, and she secretly hoped that when all this was over she might take the Doctor up on his offer of travel. She would really love to find out how the 'old girl' worked.

"Saint Petersburg, August 25th, 2010, 3.23am local time. All ashore who's going ashore! Next stop, Cardiff." The Doctor called amiably. The group staggered as the TARDIS came to a stop, clutching onto railings to prevent themselves falling. Angel tentatively went to the door and opened it. Outside it was dark, and snow was falling. They had landed in an alleyway, and the buildings around them looked distinctly Russian to Angel. Relieved, he stepped out and motioned for the rest of his team to follow. The door of the TARDIS closed behind them and she dissolved with the now familiar _whorp whorp _of her engine.

Inside the TARDIS, Sam took Jack aside and asked him, quietly,

"I understand that when I was shot…that I…I was dead and you brought me back. Would you mind if I ask, how?"

"Not at all. I don't completely understand it myself though. Did the Doctor explain anything about the TARDIS to you?" Although the Doctor had explained some things, Sam shook her head, wanting Jack to continue, "Well she's alive and that there," Jack pointed to the console in the middle of the room that the Doctor was currently dancing around, "that is her heart. The heart of the TARDIS is the time vortex that she travels through. A friend of mine took the vortex into herself to save Earth. I had been disintegrated by a Dalek, but she used the vortex to reverse it, to bring me back to life. A little bit of that energy stayed with me. Until I met Methos again, I thought it was that making me immortal."

"And you passed some of that energy into me when you kissed me."

"Yep. Like I said I don't really understand it. I guess the Doctor can explain better."

"No, thank you, I think you did a great job. And thank you for saving me. I hope Gwen pulls through."

"So do I." Jack said, his emotions clear in his wretched tone for a moment before he brightened again. "So, Colonel Carter, are all SGC personnel as attractive as SG-1?" Jack grinned lasciviously and Sam flushed a deep scarlet, but any further flirting was halted by the two of them, along with everyone else, being hurled across the TARDIS.

"Sorry!" came the Doctor's muffled voice. He had landed in a heap in one corner, his jacket thrown up over his face. He leapt to his feet, his grin broader than ever. "Sorry about that! Right, shall we go and greet our visitor?"

Angel and Spike crept silently across the rooftop, and took up their positions watching the square. With their vampiric night-vision they would be able to see anything unusual and alert the others, who had taken up ambush positions around the square. Xander and Giles were positioned on one side, Amanda and Teal'c on the opposite. Each of them carried a modified zat in case the Dalek Emperor did show and both Amanda and Xander had their swords at the ready to challenge the Immortal Goa'uld they knew would come to welcome his lord. The Doctor's calculations had narrowed the possibilities to a small window of opportunity, so the group only had to wait for two and a half hours. If the Dalek hadn't shown by then, he was going to arrive in Cardiff and their objective became the Goa'uld.

"So, do you think this thing is going to show here?" Amanda asked Teal'c, "Personally I think this Doctor's a bit of a quack, but Adam seems to trust him, so who am I to judge?" After half an hour of this inane prattle even Teal'c's limitless patience was worn thin.

"Amanda Darieux?"

"Yes Murray?"

"Do you not think that silence would be the better option when waiting to ambush someone?"

"Sorry Murray, it's just that I tend to talk when I get nervous, and I'm very nervous right now. I mean, you live a thousand years and you think you've seen it all. But then, then you find out that aliens exist and that time travel is possible all in one day? I…oops, sorry." Amanda covered her mouth and flashed her most apologetic look at Teal'c, who simply returned his gaze to the square.

Up on the rooftop, Angel spotted an approaching figure. He nudged Spike, who followed his gaze and nodded. The two stood and jumped, dropping silently to the square below. They ran to join the others, Angel heading for Amanda and Teal'c, Spike for Xander and Giles.

"There's someone coming." Spike and Xander said in unison.

"How did you…?" Spike asked

"It's an Immortal." Xander replied. Spike and Giles nodded and spread out to cover the entrances to the square. They didn't want their quarry to get away.

Amanda stepped from the shadows and into the middle of the square. She was terrified, but it didn't show under her usual bravado. She hadn't fought anyone older than herself for quite a while, hadn't been challenged at all in two years. She was suddenly very grateful that she'd been teaching Xander and in the process training herself.

The Immortal stranger stepped into the square and Amanda saw that he was a slight man, standing an inch or so shorter than herself. She was relieved that he obviously didn't work out regularly and men almost always underestimated her, she hoped this meant she had the advantage.

"I have no time for a challenge tonight woman. I am here on more pressing matters. The time is at hand for my lord's arrival." The stranger said, not even bothering to hide his Goa'uld voice. Well, at least we know this is the right Immortal, Amanda mused.

"Tough luck, I came here for a fight. We're here to stop you and your lord." Amanda replied with more courage than she actually felt. The others stepped into the light so the Goa'uld could see he had no escape. He looked around the square before bolting in the direction of Giles.

"He's running!" Angel called, giving chase.

"Why do they always run?" Xander asked nobody in particular as he ran across the square. Giles ran toward the Goa'uld and performed a flying rugby tackle, sending them both crashing to the ground. But the Goa'uld recovered quickly, kicking Giles in the head to free himself before jumping to his feet again and running toward the nearest exit from the square. Fortunately, Giles' efforts enabled Spike and Angel to cover the ground between them and their quarry and they both dived for him, Angel grabbing him by the shoulders and Spike grabbing his knees, sending him crashing to the ground once more.

"You're not going anywhere." Angel whispered into the Goa'uld's ear. Xander walked up to them and placed his blade against the captive's throat.

"Now, you've been challenged. Are you gonna accept, or do you want me to execute you now?"

"I accept the challenge." The Goa'uld grudgingly replied. Angel and Teal'c hoisted him to his feet and escorted him back to Amanda, followed closely by Giles, Spike and Xander.

"You gotta love the old bad cop routine." Xander beamed.

"You do it well pet."

"Yeah? Cool. I always wanted to be a cop, like Sipowicz or Cagney and Lacey." Xander said. Giles and Spike looked at him and then each other before bursting into laughter. Xander smiled at them both, a little confused, and then joined in as he realised what he had said.

At that moment, outside Cardiff Museum, six men were arguing over who should challenge the last Goa'uld. It was 11.23pm local time, and a Wednesday, so luckily there were no witnesses to the strange conversation or any of the events to follow.

"I don't want a double dose of snake-head memories. As the oldest, I think you should do it."

"Why me? I may be the oldest, but Duncan's taken more heads. He's the strongest."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Why can't I do it?" Richie chipped in, not really wanting to, but not wanting Duncan to either. It wasn't that he was afraid he might lose, more that he was afraid of what might happen if he won and the Goa'uld memories overwhelmed him. Shadows of the Dark Quickening lingered in Richie's memory.

Their argument was interrupted by an approaching Immortal. Duncan stepped forward to challenge the newcomer,

"I am Duncan McLeod of the Clan McLeod." He called, drawing his katana.

"My name is Imhotep." The Goa'uld said, drawing his own sword, a rapier with an ornate hilt, "I presume you are challenging me?" They closed the distance between them and began to circle each other.

"Imhotep?" Richie asked quietly, "Like in The Mummy?"

"Imhotep was the architect who designed the Step Pyramid of Djoser, the first ever structure made entirely from stone." Daniel answered, "He was later worshipped by the Egyptians as a god."

"Figures." O'Neill sniped.

Imhotep made the first move, lunging forward and making several high slashes in quick succession, which Duncan easily parried. Imhotep then pressed forward with a flurry of rapid lunges and swipes that Duncan was again able to easily block. Duncan realised that the ancient Immortal was testing his defences, searching for a weakness. Duncan then went on the offensive, not wanting to give Imhotep the opportunity to find a weakness. He moved with an almost supernatural speed and grace, his centuries of diligent training making man and blade one. Pulling the blade across his chest and forward, followed swiftly by a downward cut, Duncan drew first blood, drawing a deep gash in Imhotep's thigh. He then raised the katana to eye level, parallel to the ground, to block Imhotep's next blow, before swinging the blade clockwise and using its momentum to deliver another downstroke, this time connecting with his opponent's side. Those watching heard bones break as the force of the blow shattered Imhotep's ribs.

The Goa'uld gasped, his eyes flashing with pain and hatred, and he brought his sword up to attack once again. Somehow, despite bleeding profusely, he found the strength to press his attack, and he found a chink in Duncan's defences. He lunged, piercing Duncan's stomach. Too late he realised that it was a trap as he felt Duncan's blade slice across his chest. He staggered backwards, pulling his blade from Duncan, and fell to his knees. He looked up at the raised sword of Duncan MacLeod, poised for the final blow, and his eyes flashed once more. As Duncan delivered the stroke of his sword, he was surprised to see that Imhotep was smiling.

"Meri nebi. Bakeni nefer nebi. Kheper wa." Imhotep spat in Egyptian before Duncan's blade severed his head from his neck. In the silence that preceded the Quickening, even though those assembled all understood the speech, Daniel translated Imhotep's final words,

"I love my lord. I served my lord well. There can be only one."

Sam and the Doctor had been inside the TARDIS modifying the last of the zats, but they arrived in time to witness the Quickening. Despite her time as a Watcher, Sam had not witnessed the power of the Quickening and she was awed as she beheld windows and lamps exploding for a block in every direction. The scientist in her was fascinated by the energy that repeatedly lashed Duncan as though it were a physical thing. The Doctor, on the other hand, observed it all with quiet amusement.

When it was finished, Richie ran forward and caught Duncan as he slumped, exhausted, anxiously looking for a sign that he was still Duncan. Duncan looked at him and smiled weakly,

"This seems oddly familiar." He joked, and Richie smiled and relaxed. As the light from the Quickening died, it was noticed, first by the Doctor, followed by Sam and then the others, that the sky had not gone back to the dark of night. After all the lampposts exploding the night should have been even darker than before, but instead it glowed a warm orange, as though it were nearly sunrise.

Meanwhile, in St Petersburg, Amanda was not faring so well against her opponent. She had been managing well initially, but the Goa'uld had brought his pommel down on her sword arm and it had broken with a sickening crack. It now hung loose at her side, which was covered in blood from several nasty gashes. She could barely keep her feet, and unable to properly defend herself, she was soon on her knees, her blade on the floor and her opponent poised to strike.

"Go ahead." Xander called, "But when her Quickening is over, you'll feel my blade against your throat, and it's the last thing you'll ever feel." The Goa'uld paused at Xander's threat, only for a second, but that second was enough for Amanda to pick up her sword from where it lay and thrust it deep into his chest. With one last concerted effort, she pulled it out and got to her feet.

"You fools. You cannot stop us. You cannot prevent my Lord's return. Everything has come to pass as he foresaw, even this."

"Yeah? Well did he foresee this?" Amanda said as she swung her sword.

The Quickening exploded all around the square, destroying windows and plant pots, setting fire to trees. The lightning struck Amanda again and again and she screamed as the memories and essence of the Immortal and the Goa'uld forced their way into her body. The force of it raised her a few inches from the ground, and she raised her sword high above her head so that it appeared to those observing to act as a lightning rod. She sank back to the floor as the Quickening subsided, collapsing onto the ground. Xander rushed forward to his teacher and held her in his arms. She looked up at him and grinned.

"I'll be right back." She breathed hoarsely before dying.

"Umm, I haven't witnessed a Quickening before, but I'm fairly certain that isn't supposed to happen." Giles said. The others looked at him and noted that he was pointing at the sky. Following his finger, they saw that there was a glowing ball of orange light directly above their heads.

Back in Cardiff the assembled group stared at the growing ball of light in the sky.

"I think we've been set up." Methos said.

"I think you may be right." The Doctor concurred, "The Emperor needed the energy from the Quickening to open the doorway. Oh of course!" The Doctor growled, slapping his forehead with his palm. "That's why he wanted so many Immortals; he needed enough of them to survive to be able to fight each other here and now, to release that energy. We've just given him the key to the door." The light grew stronger and a more vibrant orange until it became hard to look at.

In St Petersburg the others watched as the same phenomenon occurred. The light in the night sky was so bright that the square was as bright as day, causing Spike and Angel to throw their arms up against it, before slowly lowering them and staring, blinking, into the light.

"Now that can't be good, right?" Xander asked. Amanda woke back up with a gasp, which was quickly followed by another as she saw what was above them.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

A dark shadow suddenly appeared in the light and slowly it coalesced, gaining form and colour, becoming clearer, like a photograph being developed. The Dalek came through the tear and back into the space-time continuum.

In Cardiff.

"Is that him?" Methos asked, "It's like someone stuck a tube and a sink plunger on the front of a giant pepperpot. I'm somewhat disappointed."

"You're not the Emperor!" The Doctor exclaimed, "I've met the Emperor of the Daleks. Much bigger chap. Had a rather inflated sense of self-importance. Who are you?"

"I am Dalek Fehr. I am the last of the Daleks, but I shall become Emperor of the new Dalek Empire." The Dalek's mechanical voice sounded like a man on the edge of hysteria drowning in treacle.

"How did you escape the Time War? Tell me, I must know."

"You don't really expect an answer Doctor?" Jack Harkness asked.

"The Doctor! I will tell you nothing Doctor! You will die! I will succeed where all before me have failed! I will kill the Doctor! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek rotated his body in agitation and pointed the tube at the Doctor. It glowed red briefly before sputtering out.

"Yes, well, there's a bit of a problem there isn't there, Dalek Fehr?" The Doctor said with a smile, though his eyes showed no humour, "You haven't got enough juice to light up a Christmas tree at the moment, let alone exterminate anyone." The Dalek began to trundle towards the assembled group. "Don't let it touch you! It will use your DNA to regenerate itself." The Doctor called out as he backed away from the approaching Dalek. Another Dalek, in another time and place, and when the Doctor had been different, had used Rose's DNA in the same way and the Doctor wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. The group fanned out, putting as much distance between themselves and it as possible.

"Dalek Fehr. I am giving you one last chance. The Time War can end in peace, now. Just swear that you will leave this planet and never return." The Doctor intoned in his most commanding voice.

"Never! Earth shall become Skaro reborn! The Daleks shall live again! We will conquer this world and then purify the universe! The Doctor will die and the Daleks will win the Time War!" The Dalek screamed in reply.

"Can we kill it now?" Jack O'Neill asked. The Doctor looked at him, looking for a moment as though he might lose his resolve and say no. It was one of the most difficult decisions he had ever made, but for the sake of the universe it had to be done. He nodded. Everyone opened fire at once, sending a massive amount of zat energy surging towards the Dalek. It struck, sending purple lightning dancing across the armoured shell.

The Dalek stopped in its tracks, letting out what could only have been a scream, but it was distorted by the synthesiser that produced its voice. With a hiss of steam, the shell opened up, revealing a small purple mass of flesh, its single eye staring out in hatred. Tentacles curled and uncurled around levers, writhing in agony.

"You would have been a great Dalek." It was not the first time a Dalek had told the Doctor this and he had to suppress a shudder at the thought, "You have won the Time War Doctor. It is over."

"Yes Dalek Fehr, it is over. But you're wrong. Nobody won." The Doctor's voice was filled with a sadness and guilt that could not be borne by any other. Of those assembled, perhaps only Methos could come even close to understanding what the Doctor was feeling, but even he, with all the atrocities he had committed, had never done anything as final as the Doctor had. Methos had been responsible for many deaths, but he was not responsible for the destruction of an entire race. The Time War was finally over and the Doctor was the only one left from either side. Both his hearts broke as he thought of Gallifrey and all the friends and family he had lost. He thought too of Rose, who in her own way was a casualty of the Time War, trapped in another reality because of the Daleks. Wordlessly he turned and walked back into the TARDIS.

A second later he popped his head back out, his near permanent grin restored to its rightful place.

"Are you lot coming?" he asked.

"Are we just going to leave a dead Dalek in the middle of Cardiff?" Richie asked.

"No. I'll remember the date and time and the Torchwood team can come and fetch it." Jack replied. "In fact, I think that's us there." He pointed to an approaching four by four. "Come on, things never end well when you cross your own timeline."

The others all headed into the TARDIS, but Ianto lingered.

"But sir…Gwen…"

"No Ianto. Whatever the answer is, we can't change it. You're better off not knowing. Come on." With that they joined the others inside. The TARDIS vanished just as the black SUV pulled up and the Torchwood team began their cleanup.

The L World Will Conclude in Part 16:Last Orders


	10. Last Orders

**The L World**

This is the final chapter of a crossover between the worlds of Highlander, Stargate SG-1, Buffy, Torchwood and Doctor Who. It's technically an AU as I have resurrected Richie, and there are three ships: Duncan/Richie, Methos/Jack Harkness & Xander/Spike.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows involved or any of the characters, and I'm not making any money out of them, I'm just doing this for the love of the shows and the love of Richie. All rights and ownership belong to whoever actually owns them, I'm just having a party in their flat and promise to clean up after myself.

Warning: This story contains non-graphic same sex relationships, so don't read it if that sort of thing offends. There's also the occasional bit of bad language, but I try to keep it to a minimum (except when Spike's around).

16. Last Orders

Jack sighed and closed his laptop. Three months had passed since they defeated the Emperor (or they still had three months before they did it, depending on how you looked at it), and things had returned to normal. Well as normal as they ever were for a group consisting of alien and demon hunters, Immortals and vampires. The Doctor was gone, back off on his travels with Martha. Sam had gone with him too for a while, but as far as the world was concerned she had only been gone an hour. Only a select group, of which Jack was one, would ever truly understand what she had experienced and how long she had really been gone.

Methos too had gone, returning to the States, saying that Jack had learnt everything that the eldest Immortal had to teach. But Jack had a funny feeling that one day soon he would go home and feel the Buzz and when he opened the door he would find the old man sitting on his couch, drinking his beer. He smiled to himself, then turned as there was a knock on his door. He motioned for Owen to enter, and he opened the door.

"Sorry Jack. She's here." Owen said before closing the door and leaving without waiting for a response. Jack grew sombre. He stood and went out onto the landing. The big metal door to the hub rolled open as Jack made his way down the stairs. He crossed to the door and watched as Ianto rolled Gwen in.

"I'm sorry Gwen. We'll find a way to fix this, I promise." Jack said. She turned to him and smiled, but there was no real recognition in her eyes. Jack looked away and motioned for Ianto to wheel Gwen to her new home. Temporary home, Jack thought, berating himself for his lack of faith. She had come this far, they would find a way to bring the old Gwen back, no matter what it took.

Xander ducked the blow and rolled, coming up to slash across his opponent's back. He span in a wide arc, severing his opponent's head and watched as it bounced across the pavement. Spike smiled and stepped forward, applauding Xander. Xander sighed, his sword hanging from his arm and his exhaustion clear on his face.

"I don't know what you're clapping for, the time I asked Buffy out was less of a disaster than that." Xander said with another sigh.

"Nah pet, killing a Ka'raagh demon is bloody hard, you did well." Spike replied, and then the second part of Xander's statement struck home. "When did you ask Buffy out?" he demanded. Xander smiled at the vampire's jealousy.

"It was to the Spring Fling. She wasn't interested, too hung up on Angel." Xander opined.

"Oh, him. Do you still have feelings for her?" Spike growled.

"Do you?" Xander grinned.

"Fair point. But…" Spike said and he leaned in and kissed Xander, "…they are not the same as the feelings I have for you."

"Heh, I'm not jealous, you're the one that started this."

"Am bloody not! You're the one mentioned the Slayer!" Spike exclaimed. Any further argument was cut short as Giles came running around the corner, closely followed by the mate of the demon they had just killed.

"A little help please!" Giles panted, and Xander and Spike rushed to help.

Daniel gasped as he came back to life and as his eyes refocused he gazed up into the amused and mildly concerned faces of SG-1.

"Danny, do you think you could go one mission without dying?" Mitchell asked with amusement. "I know it's not permanent but I think Teal'c and me are going to get a permanent back injury lugging your body around." He smirked. Daniel grinned back apologetically.

"It really wasn't my fault this time. Some of the villagers saw me practising with my sword, and I kinda…slipped. They saw the gash in my leg heal and they thought.."

"You were a Goa'uld." Teal'c finished.

"So they killed me. Can't blame them really." Daniel explained.

"I guess that's why we were run out of town." Mitchell sighed. "Oh well, at least nobody else got hurt, and it's not like this planet is strategically important."

"What about the large seam of Naquadah we found?" Sam asked.

"I was trying to help Danny feel better about the situation." Cam said out of the side of his mouth in a stage whisper. Daniel rolled his eyes and started to get to his feet. He grunted and raised his T-shirt to see the remains of a nasty staff-weapon blast healing. "I don't care if you are immortal, that's gotta hurt." Cam commented.

"Welcome to paradise." O'Neill said, spreading his arms expansively. "There's cold beer in the fridge, cable on the TV, rods and lines, water, and not a living soul for miles in any direction."

"Sounds like utter bliss." Methos grinned.

As Richie strolled into Joe's he felt the Buzz and smiled as he spotted Duncan at the bar chatting to the proprietor. He slipped onto the stool next to Duncan, greeting Joe and then, a sly grin on his face, he pecked Duncan lightly on the cheek.

It was hard to know quite who was the most startled, Joe or Duncan. Richie's grin grew into a broad smile.

"Finally, someone who didn't know!" he said. Duncan looked at him and began to laugh. After a moment Joe joined in.

"How long has this been going on?" Joe demanded once the laughter subsided. Duncan shrugged.

"Since we got back from Paris." Duncan answered.

"And I take it from what you said that Methos and Amanda figured it out for themselves?" Joe asked looking at Richie. Richie nodded in response. "And you think you know a guy. I've never read anything like this in the chronicles. MacLeod you are one surprising son of a bitch sometimes, you know that?"

Amanda crept gracefully and silently into the bedroom. Leaving the lights off, she stripped until she was in her lingerie. She hadn't been able to resist a quick trip to the museum to top up her rainy day jewellery. Everything had gone like clockwork, and now she could slip back into bed and he'd never know she'd gone. As she reached the bed and laid a hand on the sheet the lights were flicked on.

"Damn vampire senses." Amanda muttered, and she adopted her most attrite expression.

"Where exactly have you been?" Angel demanded, his tone serious, but the expression on his face filled with amusement. Amanda looked as innocent as she could manage which was somehow alluring at the same time.

"I just went for a walk, I didn't want to wake you." She replied.

"This walk happen to take you past any museums?" Angel said before grabbing her and pulling her close with a growl. She yelped with pleasure and sank into his arms. "You a have a lot of making up to do missy, you promised you wouldn't touch those jewels." Angel admonished.

"I'm sorry. But they were so pretty. I promise it won't happen again." Amanda said coquettishly before leaning in and kissing Angel.

"Mm, somehow I doubt that." Angel muttered and kissed her back.

And this, dear reader, is the end of our tale. The players are all home safe again (for the most part) and back to doing what they do best. This is not my last visit to this universe, and I hope it shan't be yours. Our friends will continue to live their lives and have their adventures and I shall continue to record them. Thank you for visiting the L World, and for staying with me to the end. I hope you have a safe journey home and you'll come again real soon.

THE END


End file.
